The Warriors of Chaos and Cosmos
by Percy Jackson the hero
Summary: percy is betray and he leaves with his brother cloud. they meet a very strong being not like other chaos stories. they are both betray by Lucas.
1. Chapter 1

The Warriors of Chaos and Cosmos

All Rights goes to Rick Riordan. All right from final fantasy dissial goes to them the company that made it not me.

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy dissial or Percy Jackson

Percy P.O.V

A few weeks have pass since the titan war. Everything in camp went back to normal. My life was finally normal or at least as normal as it gets. Right now I am sitting at the big house porch. I got assigned a new quest to go and get a package for Zeus.

"You know the drill Percy two people may go with you." Chiron said.

"Nico and Grover would be fine" I said. Nico and Grover nodded.

"Very well go and pack up children" Chiron said.

~Time break~

We came to camp after we deliver the package. We said goodbye to Nico and he left. Grover left to go and talk to the other satyrs. I made my way to the big house

"Hey Chiron what's new" I ask

"Well we have two new campers" Chiron said

"Really who" I ask

"their names are cloud and Lucas" Chiron said

"hey Chiron I have a question where is the archery class at." Someone said.

I turn around and saw a muscular build guy. He had jet black hair spiked. Sea blue eyes, dark clothing came running. (Follow this lick to see the picture just imagine him with black hair..)

"ahh Cloud the archery class is by the arena"

"Thanks Chiron" he said and took off running.

"Well that is cloud" Chiron said

"Who is the parent" I ask

"The two campers came around the same time I believe a day of difference. They were claimed by the same god Poseidon." Chiron said.

"So they are my half siblings" I ask

"Yes" Chiron said

"I guess I should go and introduce myself" I said and took off running

Comment and review next chapter in tomorrow or today


	2. Chapter 2

The Warriors of Chaos and Cosmos

All Rights goes to Rick Riordan. All right from final fantasy dissial goes to them the company that made it not me.

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy dissial or Percy Jackson

Percy P.O.V

When I got to the arena I saw Cloud practicing he is just as bad as me or worse.

"Hey Cloud mind if I practice?" I ask

"No" he said.

He shot his arrow and it misses and almost hit some girl.

"Sorry" he said

The girl was really mad. She walks toward us it was Annabeth

"Watch where you shoot! ... Oh hey Percy" she said

"Hey Annabeth" I said. It was weird but I had the feeling that she was distancing herself from me.

"Percy I heard that name before uhh…can't remember where" cloud said. Bringing me back to my thoughts.

"I am Percy Jackson son of Poseidon" I said

"Cloud light son of Poseidon" He said. "So we are half-brothers."

"I guess so yeah." I said.

"We'll let me tell you something we have another half-brother Lucas. His head is so full of shit is stupid." He said

"Really so where is he" I said. I was wondering why Cloud had such a sailor mouth; when he was younger than me.

"Don't know" he said

"Well, we could go to our cabin, he may be there." I said

He nodded. I said good bye to Annabeth and told her to meet me by the beach at 7:00 pm

Wend we enter I said my cabin change completely rock music could be heard from the outside. I went to my buck and put my stuff down. Cloud went to the one on top of mine. I saw a guy how was on his bed. He looks and said

"Who the Hell are you"

"I am Percy Jackson" I said calm

"And why Are YOU Here" He said point at me.

"I live here" I said

"Oh you are the low excused for a warrior." He said laughing

"Shut up already Lucas look who is talking getting beat by everyone." Cloud said.

I had to smile my brother standing up for me, although I did not need it.

"Well I have fighting class, Cloud wants to come?" I ask

"Sure thing" he said

We left our jerk brother when we got to the arena Cloud had to choose a sword put none fit him to long, to short, to heavy, to light. Just like me.

I beat him easy since he had just come to camp not a week ago.

Clarisse come and said "well if it isn't Cloud and Mr. big shoot Percy Jackson"

"Hey Clarisse" Cloud said

"Hey" I said.

"I come for revenge kid." Clarisse said to Cloud

"Why" I said

She grab Cloud by the neck. He did not do anything. A small group of people had stared to watch the fight.

"I warned you Punk." She said

Cloud laugh and said "Yeah, Put you can't beat me"

Clarisse turn red "oh and why is that" she said

"Because you don't watch your surroundings"

"Wh-"she said before getting hit in the head by Cloud's foot. She fell to the floor.

"See what I told" he said in a very calm and creepy way. He walk away to the mess hall. It was 6:30 pm so I decide to go to the beach. Wend I got there I saw my annoy brother Lucas Kissing a Blond Chick. I was about to walk away wend I hear something that caught my attention. I sneak closely to hear more.

"I love You Annabeth"

"I love u too" she said

"Just dump Percy I'm so much better than him" said Lucas with a grin

"Yes I will later" answered Annabeth that was enough. I saw red. I came out of my hiding place. Annabeth stared at me in shock. "I c-can explain

She stammered. "I know what I saw!" I screamed back "You were going to break up with me weren't you!" then she got mad "Yes. Lucas is better than you!" Lucas was staring at me smugly. I was going to wipe that smile off his face. I uncapped riptide and he narrowed his eyes at me.

He took out his sword and we lunged at each other. He was slower than me. I went around him and appeared behind him. By the time he turned a rounded I had already stabbed his thigh. He winced in pain and staggered back. I took this chance and disarmed him. I held riptide next to his neck. His eyes widen.

"You guys are perfect for each other" I said and run to my cabin as fasts possible. Cloud was there resting I had tears running down my face.

"What wrong" He ask

"I am leaving this camp forever." I said

"Put why" He said extremely calm

"Lets see my mom and stepdad die last week and now my jerk brother Lucas was kissing my girlfriend." I said crying

"Okay than let's go" he said

"No you stay. You need to train." I said

"Stay with the ego manic Lucas, Thanks but No Thanks." He said

"Fine let's go" I said we pack our things.

20 minutes later we were by Thalia's tree

"So where are we going?" Cloud ask

"Don't know" said

"Maybe I can help" Said someone.

"Who is there" I call out since I was older by one year.

"My name is Cosmos" A female voice said

"Cosmos? "Cloud said

"Yes Cosmos, goddess of harmony, First goddess in the universe." She said appearing She look truly a beautiful young woman, or as she appears to be. She has a very ethereal and composed appearance, with layered blond hair that falls well past her hips. Framed in loose curls about her face, her skin tone is a light ivory and flawless. Her eyes are a very light blue, like a clear blue sky, or as ice. Her frame is slender and curved gently, and she really is quite a sight to behold. Her choice of clothing is of white and gold, appearing every inch the Goddess she is. A long white dress that hugs her every curve, and ends in loose folds over her bare feet. Along the hemline of her dress is a gold decoration, covering the front of her dress. Her upper arms have gold bangles, along with gold bracelets on her wrists. Lightning shaped earrings dangle from her ears, and a tiara sits lightly upon her golden curls.

We both bow down.

"No need to bow" she said

"Why are you here Lady Cosmos" I said

"I would like to have u both as my personal assistance." She said

"And what will we get in return" Cloud ask

"A Home, immortality and to become extremely powerful." She said

I look at Cloud, He nodded.

"Yes we asset you're offering" I said

"Very well repeat after me" she said we nodded

"I pledge myself to become a warrior of cosmos, to always fight for the better good, to fight alongside light and fight for the better good until by last breath." She said and we reaped.

"Now let me take you guys to my home planet where I will train you personally so you two can lead my other warriors." She said and together the three of us disappears.

Please review and favorite next chapter tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

**The Warriors of Chaos and Cosmos**

**All Rights goes to Rick Riordan. All right from final fantasy dissial goes to them the company that made it not me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy dissial or Percy Jackson**

**AN: the Picture of Cloud is found as my avatar so look for it**

Cloud POV

When we arrive at lady Cosmos planet, I was blown away by all the flying vehicles which move through traffic lanes set at multiple levels rising up between the imposing skyscrapers with elevators and flickering lights. The city also had a high-velocity train that crosses the streets at breath-taking height. Mysterious mulberry sunset sky and sun reflecting on the glass surface of the buildings. The best part is that even do the city was very sci-fi, it still had a massive forest full of magnificent plant life as well as animal life. The whole city was amazing my brother look very impressed although I was not a big fan of cities I am more of an outdoor guy. Cosmos was explain how this city was created and stuff I could see that my brother was not listen he was site seen not listen to her. But I can't blame him I was doing the same thing.

"Lady Cosmos" I said

"Yes" she said with a smile

"When we going to meet the other warriors?" I ask

"Yeah I was going to ask that too." said Percy

"Not any time soon since they won't want to be led by some of is weaker than them." She said. I nodded although I did not like been call weak.

"Now let me get you to your house till you strong enough to be the leader of my army." She said

She teleported us to a house has three floors. On the top level each bedroom protrudes, from the core of the house. On this one floor the windows are angled to reveal specific views of the surrounding landscape and buildings. The house had both outdoors and indoors swimming pools. The building's middle floor, I guess could be treated as a public space, with a big atrium in the lobby and large panoramic windows creating a sense of spectacle. Everything in the house was white, it was amazing.

"Training starts tomorrow rest for now" She said and left.

"Nice place right?" My brother said.

"Yeah" I said I went to my room and took a hot bath.

~TIME Break~

Grover POV

It's been 5000 years. 5000 years since the campers and the gods last seen the hero of Olympus and his brother disappear of the face of the planet if you are wondering why we are still alive well after the titan war about 2 months after the hero went missing the campers that help during the war where given immortality We were at Mount Olympus.

"Annual Percy Jackson meeting, But there is something more important than that" said Zeus. Everyone wanted to give up the search only Nico, Thalia, Zeus and Hades wanted to keep the search the rest had forgotten what Percy had done.

"What is it" Athena said

"Gaia has awakened and she and the other primordials have joined forces to destroy Olympus" most of us gasped, but Zeus continued "and she has released various titans from their prison like Hyperion, Iapetus, Oceanus, Kronos and Krios".

Everybody was quivering in fear there was no way we could win this war.

"But we have a new ally, he is very powerful" continued Zeus.

"Who is he" said Thalia. She left the hunt for Nico after the war. A swirling black vortex appeared and out stepped a man with a suit as black as space and galaxies moving around it.

"Chaos " he spoke "the void and creator of the universe."

Everybody looked shocked and bowed. Well everyone expect the idiot of Lucas.

"I offer you part of my army of soldiers to assist you against the titans" said Chaos. Zeus and the rest of the gods were in awe.

"Y-y-you would really do that lord Chaos" I stuttered out.

"Of course my dear satyr you remind me of pan" He said. Which made me sad but the good thing is that since than humans had learn to love nature and now it is just like it used to be.

"And who is your army the part that you are going to send to help us consist of?" Ask Athena

"They are 200 of my best mortals, satyrs, demigods and nymphs. They are either great heroes or people who have given up on their lives" Chaos said.

"Will you accept my help?" Chaos asks.

"Yes, of course my lord" Zeus said

"We don't need their help I can beat the titans by myself" Lucas scream.

"Shut up child you can't defeat any of them much less all of them" Zeus said.

"I would like offer my alliance as well" said a very beautiful voice.

"Well Cosmos is has being a long time since I have seen you." Chaos the moment a very beautiful lady appeared in a flash of light.

"It has being" she said

"Who are you" Zeus said

"I am the goddess of harmony, Cosmos" She said continued "EX-wife of Chaos" I notice how she said it. It remains me of an old friend that had trouble keeping up with the way people speak.

"So you are here to offer your help?" chaos said

"Yes, I want to see if my two elite warriors are strong enough to lead my army. That is why I am willing to help." She said

"So you will only send two warriors?" Ask Athena

"No I will send 102" She said.

"Will you accept my help" she ask

"Yes of course thank you" Zeus said. She nodded.

"My warriors will be here in 2 day at camp half-blood hill, I will prepare a cabin for them to live while they are there" Cosmos said and left in a bright light.

"My will be here tomorrow at camp blood hill. I will, as well prepare a cabin for they to use while they are there." He said and left.

"Well we maybe have just one this war." Zeus said

"For Now the immortal campers must go and inform the rest." He said

"Meeting is dismissed" he said and left and so did the other gods.

**Please review and i am accepting characters for both chaos and cosmos soldiers and campers. This is what is required.**

**Name:**

**Aged:**

**Army:**

**Type (mortal, moster,demigod etc)**

**IF Demigod What god or goddess:**

**Appearance:**

**Weapon of choice:**

**Any pets of War:**


	4. Chapter 4

The Warriors of Chaos and Cosmos

**All Rights goes to Rick Riordan. All right from final fantasy dissial goes to them the company that made it not me.**

**AN: one Random person I don't know what a cougar is and I goggle it and it talks about an old lady try to score young guys so please explain**

**This chapter is short do to I need more ideas for characters put I will update every day or every two.**

**And two Bethany Jackson I am not sure how to put the drakon as a pet so if u don't mind giving me so ideas it would be helpful.**

**By the way thanks to all who review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy dissidia or Percy Jackson**

Percy P.O.V

It's been 5000 years since we arrive at Cosmos world. Cosmos thought me how to control all the elements as well as a few other tricks… (Will get to does later) I have master all weapon know to existence, even the bow and arrow. I look the same as before in my old form put I have lost my happy spirit. Well not lost more of hide inside me. Since I have become heir to the leaders of the Warriors of Cosmos, I can still remember…..

Flashback (500 years ago)

"Percy, I have something to ask of you," Cosmos said, walking into the arena she made 100 years ago.

"Sure thing Cosmos" I said

"I have being seeing both you and Cloud for some time now and I believe that you are more capable of leading by warriors." She said looking down

"Why not Cloud?" I ask, She look at me and said

"He is to reckless, and laid back, a good fighter put not so much of a leader." She Said and then continued "put he will be second in command."

"I agree with her" Cloud said appearing out of nowhere.

"Why do you agree" I ask a bit confuse

"Well it means that you have to deal with the warriors complains, questions, etc." he said.

"Well gezzz thanks I have to do all the work" I said. I realize that a sounded winy.

"Not all put most of it" He said grabbing his massive sword 5' 7" foot long the same size of him.

"Yes Cosmos I accept" I said. She nodded and left in a flash of light.

"You are not going to help me" I ask Cloud.

"I will help you. I will give you my honest opinion put I not cut off to lead I help at much as possible." He said and took his sword a part and put the pieces inside his motorcycle.

"You still haven't forgot have you" I ask

"No" he said

"You need to stop living in the past" I said he chuckled

"Maybe" he said.

End of Flash back

"Warrior of light and Tidus report to my office now" Cosmos voice said inside my head. I guess I should explain a couple of year ago Cosmos gave me and Cloud the ability to transform into 5 forms of light and 3 dark forms that took a lot to master since they are evil forms. Cosmos stared calling me Warrior of light since that is my favorite form. She calls Cloud , Tidus since Tidus is cloud favorite form.

When I enter her office, I saw Cloud sitting there in a very weird looking chair.

"Yes my Lady."

"You two are not going to like this put I am sending 100 of my best warrior to camp Half Blood." She said.

"So" Cloud said

"Plus two" She said.

"What there is n-" Cloud stared put I cut him off

"Orders are orders." I said. He looks mad and I thought I was going to have to force him.

"Yeah you are right" he said

"You are leaving tomorrow so get ready oh and also you leave in a different ship as my others warriors since I don't want any trouble." Cosmos said and we left to pack up.

The only thing in my mind was 'well here we go again'

Review and please give me characters to add for both armies since I can think of any. This is what is required.

Name:

Aged:

Army:

Type (mortal, moster,demigod etc)

IF Demigod What god or goddess:

Appearance:

Weapon of choice:

Any pets of War:


	5. Chapter 5

The Warriors of Chaos and Cosmos

All Rights goes to Rick Riordan. All right from final fantasy dissidia goes to them the company that made it not me.

AN: one Bethany Jackson I went to put how not who I am sorry I do need Ideas on how to put the drakon as a pet so if u don't mind giving me so ideas it would be helpful.

Sorry for the long update I been busy with the holidays

Happy New Year!

By the way thanks to all who review.

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy dissidia or Percy Jackson

Percy P.O.V

After we left cosmos office I went to my room. I pack my sword riptide well more like putting it in my packet. Cosmos made many changes to it to the point that it could change in to any weapon. That was all I take in to the mission. Not much I know.

I walk toward the rooftop. Cloud was already there he had nothing. Well not nothing he had a ring in a chain around his neck.

"You ready?" I ask him

"No" he said. See he turn into a person that likes to keep things to himself. I ask him why he turn Emo but he said that because of him a girl around the aged of 16 died. I could not get anything also out of him.

"Why not?" I ask him.

"No reason" he said. I nodded and board our ship it was look similar to a plane put it was a lot smaller. When we board in there were to doors the one on the right said "Warrior of light" and the one at the left said "Tidus".

"I see you later I going to take a nap." He said and went into his room. I nodded and went into mine. It was simply a king size bed and a restroom to the right.

I went to my bed and took a nap.

Time Break (Camp Half Blood)

Grover POV

The news of our new allies got around camp like a wildfire. Campers stared getting ready for their arrival; that night had been Okayed exact that Lucas stared putting bad thoughts in the campers' minds. That we did not need their help.

Time Break (still Grover POV)

We were just finishing breakfast when the Olympian Gods appeared.

"My lord to what do we owe the honor of your presence" asked Chiron

"It has been exactly 24 hours since chaos told as that his army would be here." Zeus say look at us and continue "They should be here soon." He finishes.

"That's right." said a new voice as all of the campers turned to see a man in a black cloak walking towards us. "And they will be here soon" as he said this a giant ship flew overhead. It took a few minutes for the ships to decent finally they made their decent and were on the ground in no time.

The soldiers started getting out of the ships, and started unloading all their gear equipment. They all had black armor suits on, with helmets. Each had their ranks on their shoulder and had the symbol of Chaos on their forearms. Two warriors walk toward us.

"Lord Chaos." Said one of them clearly a female.

"Yes" chaos said.

"Where will we be staying at?" she ask

"Over there" he said and a pure black cabin with stars appear out of nowhere.

"Thank you lord" The other warrior in a rough male voice. The both warriors bowed and left to inform the others.

"They will introduce them self at the camp amphitheater after diner." Chaos said and opens a portal and disappear that seem to be a black hole.

"Get on with your normal activities" Zeus said. And the Olympians left. The rest of the day campers went and did their regular activities.

After dinner the campers made their way to the amphitheater 20 of the army warriors where at the top of the amphitheater.

"These are my top 10 warriors." Chaos said.

"I'm number 10. I´m in charge of keeping all the Generals updated in the war strategies. I´m a daughter of the god of War, Ares "A girl voice said. Then with a snap of her fingers the armor was gone. In front of the us, stood beautiful young women, she had black curly hair and beautiful brown eyes that made you stop thinking all together." My real name is Anna Gray." the girl finished and moved to the side.

"I'm number 9. I´m in charge of making the enemy tell the truth whether it´s is done nicely or not." A male voice said. Then with a snap of his fingers his armor was gone. He was the very similar of the women that introduced her before him. Except for the hair." I´m the son of Ares, god of War. I´m the fraternal twin of Anna Gray. My real name is Peter Gray. And by the way stay out of my way of you are so going to regret ever having the pleasure of meeting me." he finished and moved to stand next to her twin who just nodded at him.

"I am number 8. I´m in charge of the Wardrobe and Personalized everyone's weapons. I´m a daughter of Aphrodite." A girl's voice said then when a snap of her fingers her armor was gone. In the place of the armor, the girl wore a beautiful pink dress but what made everyone gasp was the girl herself. "My real name is Silena Beauregard. Hero of Olympus." Everyone stood there shocked at seeing her again.

"I'm number 7, I´m in charge of the Weaponry of all the army, I´m a son of Hephaestus." A deep voice said then when a snap of his fingers. The boy´s armor was gone replaced with a white button up shirt and black pants. "My real name is Charlie Beckendorf." The boy said in a casual tone. The gods were shocks many two people that should be dead are alive.

"I'm number 6, I´m in charge of the Spy section in the whole army" A girl's voice said then with a snap of her fingers her armor was gone. She was in simple words beautiful, but her best feature was her smile." My real name is Calypso." She said took he place with the ones that had introduced them self.

"I am number 5, I´m in charge of planning any war strategy that will be used in the War for the whole army." A male voice said then with a snap his finger his armor was gone. "The name is Malcolm son of Athena." And move to Calypso side.

"I am number 4, I am in charge of train the new warriors, a female voice said. She snaps her fingers and her armor disappear. Her appearance was beautiful a twelve year old girl with long curly brown hair in a ponytail put her eyes were beautiful dark green. "My name is Holly daughter of Janus" She said and run to the other warrior's side.

"I am number 3; I am in charge of train female archers in the entire army." A girl's voice said. This voice sounded really familiar to the gods and a few immortal campers especially to Lady Artemis and Lord Apollo and Thalia. Then with a snap of her fingers her armor was gone. And there stood a girl that no one expected to ever see again." My real name is Zoë Nightshade. I´m a daughter of the Titan, Atlas." She said and went with the other warriors.

I am number 2, I am in second in charge of the warriors." A male voice said. He snaps his fingers and a man with a black shirt and blue jeans was standing in from of us. His eyes do where gold just like kronos. "My name is Marcus son of Kronos." He said

"What!" Olympians yelled and were about to attack him wend Chaos stop them.

"He is here as my warrior and you will not there to attack him I don't want him killing you." He said. The boy look deadly as if he was about to kill them wend the other warriors told him to come to their side. He took a deep breath and went to their side.

"I am number 1; in charge of the warriors of chaos, I only bow to chaos himself." He snap his fingers and his armor disappear. He look about 19, he was tall and muscular with sandy blond hair and a friendly smile. "My name is Luke son of Hermes." He said before me and Thalia run to him Thalia hug him and I …..Well…. I hug him too.

"Hey guys long time no see" he said to us

"Long time in deed." Hermes said.

"Hey dad" he said

"You seem well" Hermes said.

"Yeah have being doing alright." Luke said

"I am glad" Hermes said and run at supper speed and hugs him.

"Dad you are crushing me" He said with a small smile.

"Sorry" Hermes said smiling.

"Hey Thalia where is Percy at." He ask

"Well no one knows he has been missing for over 5000 years." She said.

"What? we are going to have a good long talk about it tomorrow." He said.

"And Annabeth where is she?" Luke asks us

"Right here" Some said and Annabeth Step out.

"Hey Luke" she said.

"Hey Annabeth" he said walking toward her wend Lucas jump in front of him with his sword raised.

"WOW. Kid calm down put the sword away." He said.

"You are not getting near her" Lucas said

"Luke come we need to go and have a meeting with the rest of the warriors" Chaos said.

"Yes" Luke said and walks away with Chaos.

How will Luke react to Percy disappearance cause? Will he be mad at Annabeth? Who is the Girl that Cloud blames her dead because of him? How will the Chaos warriors react to the Cosmos warriors? How is Percy going to react? Why am I asking this entire question? Find out in the next chapter.

I still need more characters.

Review and favorite


	6. Chapter 6

The Warriors of Chaos and Cosmos

All Rights goes to Rick Riordan. All right from final fantasy dissidia goes to them the company that made it not me.

Sorry for the long update

By the way thanks to all who review.

Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy dissidia or Percy Jackson

Percy P.O.V

I woke up around 4 hours later. I lay in bed bored out of my mind. I had change to my regular for, I decide to leave my room. As I step out of my room I thought

_I wish this ship had a living room_

I hear a soft sound and my part of the ship change in to a room with no door a 75 inches TV a big sofa and a decliner. I took a sit on the sofa and turn the TV on. A movie that I just too like a lot when I was young was playing Paranormal Activity 3. I soon enough I was reliving my adolescent. I saw myself sitting at 2:30 am watching it with a big bag of popcorn.

The sounds of a door closing snap me out of my memories. I saw Cloud walking toward me and took a sit in the decliner.

"Hey" he said

"Hey" I answer. I was wondering in I should ask him about the girl that he claims he kill.

"Cloud can I ask you a question?" I ask.

Cloud POV

"You just did?" I said.

"Yeah" he said and stared laughing.

"Just ask your question." I told him. He finally stop laughing.

"Sure. I wanted to ask you about the girl that you told about." He said. I turn to my ordinary form. I took a deep breath.

"What girl?" I said try to make him believe that I did not knew what he was talking about.

"That girl that you told me that you kill." He said annoy.

_Crap_ I thought.

"Oh her" I said.

"Yes her" he responded.

"Remember that mission I took to recruit a new warrior at camp half-blood?" I ask

"Yeah I remember." He said I took a deep breath and my memories stared to come up me

~Flashback~

I was getting ready to leave cosmos planet, when Percy came running toward me.

"What's up" I said.

"I wanted to ask you a favor." He said.

"Yeah sure, what is it?" I said

"Since you are going to camp I wanted you to get the shield that I hide behind the Poseidon cabin." He said.

"Sure I do that" I said.

~Flashback End~

"How does my shield play any part in this story" Percy said taking me from my thought.

"First don't interrupt me again. Second you find out later" I said. I look at him to make sure he got it. He nodded.

~Flashback~

I step into the ship that was taking in me to camp I took a long nap since I was bore.

When I got there it was almost nightfall. I park the ship about 20 miles away from camp. I grab my ring and it turn to my Motorcycle Fenrir.

~Flashback End~

"What motorcycle?" Percy said

"My motorcycle is a four-wheeled two paired up in front and two paired up in the rear with extraordinary maneuvering capabilities and with a combination of polished black metal over brushed gold mechanics. On either side of the front tires is an expandable compartment that fits all pieces of the Fusion Swords." I said to him annoy that he interacted me

"Fusion sword?" he said

"Yes Fusion you have never heard it because I specially made it." I said "it is basically six swords the variety of uses and blades give the swords a wide array of uses by combining and separating different blades to suit my needs. The first blade is call First Tsurugi, is the blade that forms the base of the six-piece sword. Ones I what I can put the other blades together and form the big blade you have seen before. It consists of a long hilt wrapped in a red material, a distinctively large hand guard which the other swords are locked into, a wide length of blade, and an equally long but thinner length ending in a point. The main blade is the only sword among the six that is double-sided it also a heavy sword, most suited to crushing, and is not necessarily intended to serve the role of a slicing weapon however, I am capable of using it to cleanly slice through reinforced concrete." I said.

"Put you don't not demonstrate any more difficulty carrying and wielding it with one hand, than you do then wend you are using a lighter blade." Percy said

"Yes put that is due to I am very strong and….Wait I was telling a story don't interrupt me" I said

"Fine" he said.

~Flashback~

I got on Fenrir and took off at 85 miles an hour. I got there around 7:00 pm. I sneak myself to the Demeter cabin. She was there sit on a buck bed. She had a beauty model type of body dark brown hair, occasionally appearing black, which pass below her waist and is tied at the tips to form a distinctive dolphin-tail split. Her eyes colors were grass like green. Her height was about 5' 4."

I decide to make myself present. To say that she was scared was an understatement.

"Who are you?" she said. I notice that she look scared.

"My Name is Cloud Light I am a warrior of Cosmos first goddess in the universe and as it sees you were about to commit suicide." I said

"What do you care?" She screams at me. "Nobody does." She said in a whispered.

"I do care" I said "and I am here to offer you the changes to join the warriors of Cosmos."

"Why?" she said.

"Cosmos orders." I said "Do you accept?"

"Sure I don't have anything to look forward to." She said.

"Then let us be on our way" I said. She nodded and packs a small book bag with clothing. I was waiting at the door way, resting my back on the wall.

"I am ready" she said.

"Ok. lets go" I said. I started walking toward the clearing. She was following me; I could feel her eyes burning on my back trying to figure me out.

"What are you trying to do by staring at me" I said calm

"Uh nothing it is just that you seem mysteries I don't know if I can truest you" she said very quiet.

"Then why do you follow me?" I said. We were really closed to the clearing

"I don't know it is like something is telling me that is okay to truest you and yet it also tells me to be ready for a change of heart." She said

"You can trust me" I said and turn around to see her. She nodded.

"Wait here this take a second I need to do something first." I told her. She ones again nodded. I went and grab the shield that Percy had asked for. I head toward the clearing. I saw her sitting on a rock waiting. I seek behind her making no sound.

"BOO" I said from behind her back. She let out a scream and punches me straight in my face.

"Hey that hurt" I said it did not hurt put I fake it.

"Why would you seek behind me…ouch" she said and grab her hand.

"What is the matter?" I said

"I broke my hand." She said.

"Come I have medicine back at space ship" I said and grab my ring. Making Fenrir appear

"I am not getting on that." She said.

"Hurry up. I go slowly okay." I said emotionless voice.

"Can't take you serious when you are talking like that" She said holding her arm.

"I have been talking like this the hold time." I said "now get on" I said getting on, finally She got on. I stared to move the motorcycle. I was going about 35 miles an hour. I felt her putting her broken hand behind my back and her good hand around my stomach. I keep going. 15 minutes pass and we were close by now. She laid her head on my back.

"Tifa Lockhart." She whispered in my ear.

"Uh" I responded over the wind

"That's my name Tifa." She said. For some strange reason I smile.

When finally we got there, she got off and so did I. Fenrir turn back into a ring. I heard a monster nearby.

"I'll be right back." I said and stared running to the noise. Monsters seem to like to delayed flight so they like to stop warriors of cosmos from taking of in other planets so I decide to kill it first. I kill it easily. I was walking toward Tifa. When I hear a horrible scream of pain and it was coming from Tifa's location. I stared to run as fast as possible. When I made it there I saw her on the ground surrounded by a sea blood.

"Tifa" I scream and run toward her and kneed next to her.

"Hey" she said very weakly

"What happened?" I ask

"Lucas he was on a Quest…. (She took a deep breath)…and he saw me here and decided to attack me." She said.

"I kill him" I said. She manage to grab my hand

"No…..learn to forgive….Cloud" she said. At the moment lady Cosmos appear

"Cosmos please save her." I said/scream

"I am sorry put I can't." She said looking down.

"Why not?" I said.

"I can't chaos won't allow me to interfere with by warriors' dead. I am sorry" she said. I look at Tifa

"Cloud …..Why …are…you…crying….for someone ….you don't…know…."She said. I touch my face and I was indeed crying.

"It is my fault that you are dying" I said.

"It… is….. No…. your fault" she said. She reached for my face and smile. Suddenly her hand drop, she was dead.

~Flashback End~

"After she died Cosmos made her a Star." I told Percy.

"Cloud" he said

"Uhh" I said

"You have a tear running down your face." He said. I took my hand and wiped away.

"Put you did not kill her Lucas did" Percy said

"No put I broke her hand that gave Lucas advantage over her kill her" i said

"I have to go" I said and left to my room.

Percy POV

Cloud left quickly I decide to give him time to himself. I truly felt sorry. Cloud is Clueless like I am about my own feeling put I can tell when someone loved someone. Tifa was Clouds' first crush.

What you guys think about this brother bonding chapter…. I still need at least two more characters for Cosmos and one more for chaos army feel free to give me one. Review and favorite.


	7. Chapter 7

_**The Warriors of Chaos and Cosmos**_

**All Rights goes to Rick Riordan. All right from final fantasy dissidia goes to them the company that made it not me.**

**Sorry for the long update**

**Angelina I am not sure if I can put your character in the story as a warrior of cosmos maybe as a daughter of Poseidon and Athena.**

**Don't remember if I said that each form has its own personality put I am telling you now.**

**By the way thanks to all who review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy dissidia or Percy Jackson**

Annabeth Pov

I have been trying to avoid Luke all day. I don't want to talk to him do to the fact that Thalia already had. I hide on top of a huge pine tree in the forest. Yesterday the warriors of chaos arrive 100 of the cosmos warriors. Today we will meet the warriors of cosmos.

_Flashback_

I was running because Thalia found where I was hiding. I bright light that may the sun seen like a fire cracker turn the night sky into bright day. I look a way to hide my eyes. When the light finally stop there in mid-air a ship similar to the one that chaos warriors had arrive 100 teleported to a path way leading to a cabin completely white with a symbol unlike any other. It was basically a bright base that led to a tail of a circle. You may think it nothing put what caught my attention was the one wing on it. It was just breath taking. The warriors made their way to their cabin and never come out.

_End of Flashback_

After dinner at the camp amphitheater the warriors would introduce them self. I made myself there and top my sit next to Lucas.

"Hey" he said

"Hi" I said

"Something wrong?" he ask

"No just tire" I lie. He nodded and turns his attention to the front.

"These are my elite warriors." Cosmos said.

"I am Rosemarie Guzman. I am the spy in the army as well as the trainer of the spy division. My father is Hades lord of the underworld. She reminded me of Bianca di Angelo. She had long, dark brown curly hair. She had tan skin and big chocolate colored eyes. She was around 5'6 height and was really skinny.

She was about to turn around and walk back when Cosmos say "Show your weapons child" she sight clearly not happy. She touches her bracelet with different charms. The bracelet turn into a bow with arrows, she put her hoodie sleeve and two daggers where strap to her arms. She touches her earrings and a shield appears. Her necklace change into a sword. Everything went back to their original form and she walk back toward the other elites.

A girl step up she had brown curly hair 2 her ribs, fairly skinned, brown eyes. She was very tall "My name is Bella Hearth. I am in charge of keep everyone at peace with each other. I made peace tread for many wars. I am the daughter of Hestia."

"That can't be I am a virgin maiden Goddess." Hestia said.

"Yes Put has you ever wonder where the mortals got the idea of Virgin Mary. During that time a few of the titans where experimenting with Cloning they manage to get some of your DNA and thus I was born." She said. Hestia smile and a hearth appear above Bella head she was claimed.

"Thank you mother. My weapon is a sword oh and draki" She said and a drakon appear behind her. She turns around and stands next to Rosemarie. While draki disappear.

Another girl step up she had black wavy neck length hair, bright blue eyes, a slim figure. "I am call Namira Jones Daughter of Zeus sword fighting trainer." She turns and walk away while a wolf walk behind her.

"My name is Bianca" a girl said putting her hood down. Nico run to her and hug her very tight. She and Nico walk into a shadow and disappear. Hades smile (creepy) and walk into a shadow.

"Hercules" Said one and walks away.

"Theseus" said another and walk away toward Hercules.

"Achilles" a man said run toward the two other heroes.

"What is this the day the dead walk with the living." Hera said.

"No" said cosmos "Bianca I second in command, Hercules is first than is Achilles." She said and disappears.

(Around 4 hours later.)

Percy P.O.V

Around 4 hours later the ship said that we will arrive at our destination in 15 minutes. I change to my Warrior of light form. 10 minutes pass and cloud walk out of his room. He had a hard expression.

"Hey" I said. He gave me a nodded.

"So what's up" I said

"The stars" he said.

"No I mean like you figure out why you feel toward Tifa?" I ask

"Guilt." He said. One word answers.

"You know that is not true. You could care less about anyone dead. For all you care you could kill anyone if it's necessary." I said

"I care because she died in my arms just like mother had. She reminds me of her that is all" He said in a cold voice.

"Fine whatever you say" I told him. The main door open which was very unsafe. Who am I kidding I am crazy kid.

"Uhh" cloud said as if he was happy. And jump.

"You never learn" I said and jump of as well. At my way down I saw a few people. I bet there think why did goes crazy man jump of the ship. I saw cloud's Fenrir appearing and he accelerating at the moment he hit ground. I landed kneel down, which created a crater.

"Ha my drop was cleaner." Cloud said still on his cycle he transforms to Tidus.

"SO" I said. I saw that cloud stared to look around. I did the same. There where around maybe 200 solders of chaos. We were trap or so they think. Tidus got off his cycle.

Holly Pov:

The guy on the motorcycle got off. My first imprecation was rather childish. His height was maybe 5'9"he was a young adult with dirty blond hair and fair muscular build. His outfit appears to be an exaggerated His hood features a long collar and his sleeve is more tattered at the end. He wears a pair of black trousers with one cut off half way and features the Zanarkand Abes' insignia. He wears a dark gauntlet that covers his entire left arm, coming back to the tradition of protagonists wearing pieces or sets of armor.

I got a beat worry when I saw his sword it had a unique themed appearance, seemingly made of water there were "bubbles" near the hilt the point part of the sword seen to be like a knife has glue together at a 45 degree angle. Almost like a fish hook.

'Nice sword' I thought.

The other guy was a beat more mature looking He look as a young man with fair skin and long, unkempt white hair. He is adorned in blue knight armor complete with a cape. He had a sword and a V shape shield to strike enemies. He looks calm, tactical and focused, as if this was just another fight.

We took are ground ready to fight. They did the same.

"Stop they are with me" Lady Cosmos said appearing next to them.

"Ahhh Cosmos, I wanted to fight." The guy with no armor said.

"No fighting yet Tidus." She told him.

"Fine." He said.

"They are luck you show up when you did my lady or we would have almost killed them." The guy with the armor said.

"Yeah right" Luke said.

"It's been a long time, Luke." He said.

"Warrior of light, Tidus lets go." Cosmos said walk away with them walking behind her.

What will happen in the next chapter? Will they reveal their identity? Will Lucas die? Will Tidus and warrior of light fight people? (YES) Who? Why?

Review and favorite. Till next time


	8. Chapter 8

_The Warriors of Chaos and Cosmos_

**All Rights goes to Rick Riordan. All right from final fantasy dissidia goes to them the company that made it not me.**

**Thanks to all who review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy dissidia or Percy Jackson**

Cloud-Tidus POV

We were following Cosmos through the forest.

"You guys are late." Cosmos said

"Sorry my lady" Warrior of light said.

"So what now?" I ask. Cosmos continue to walk without answering me.

"First you will introduce yourself." She said turning around.

"Do you mean our real self or our forms?" Warrior of light said.

"Your forms but I do expect you to reveal yourself eventually." She said.

"Yes my lady" He said.

"Where will we be staying?" he ask

"I made a special cabin for you two deep in the forest" she said. We nodded

"So …..Crap I forgot Fenrir." I scream. I snap my fingers and 45 seconds later Fenrir was at my side.

"Hey honey were where you at?" I said and turn it back into my necklace.

"So when do we introduce our self." My brother said.

"At dawn" she said and disappears.

"WAIT. What are we supposed to do until then." I said but she was already gone.

"I see you later" I told my brother and head deeper into the woods.

Times skip…DAWN

Luke POV

I can't shake the feeling that I know the warrior with cosmos. I was heading to the arena since cosmos wanted to show off her two warriors. I took at sit next to an Apollo kid.

"Please welcome my warriors" Cosmos said. We all look toward the arena put there was no one.

"Where are they? They are making me look bad." Cosmos said. When two figures enter the arena, Cosmos' look very mad

"Sorry we are late." One of them said while laughing and scratching its head.

"There is nothing funny about being late, Tidus." Cosmos said.

"Well we are here now, Better late than never" he said. They both took their place at either side of the arena.

"These two warriors have fight 5260 time and 5259 times have been a draw. With warriors of light win one." She said.

"But that is about to change." Tidus said.

"Will see about that…" Warrior of light said. They made their weapons appear.

"This will be over in a snap." Tidus said while spinning her sword.

"My guided light should guide me." Warrior of light said while raising his shield.

They charge at each other. Warrior of light Throw his shield forward hitting Tidus in the chest, then charge forward to attack with a sword raised, but Tidus move extremely fast, he dogged upwards and forward towards the opponent then dive down while rapidly spinning sword.

Warrior of light saw that coming he throw the shield upwards stopping Tidus attack then he used the shield hitting him multiple times, then knock them downward. Tidus turns in midair and Slide toward him three times with his feet and the four hit he knock warrior of light away. Warrior of light Move forward while spinning shield but Tidus was ready he Dodge back and charge forward at his opponent with his sword. Warrior of light block his attack and hit him with the hilt of his sword knocking him to the ground. Tidus quickly got to his feet and Kick a Blitzball (a Blitzball is like a volley ball only about 100,000 times more heavy than a hellhound) at him. These hit him in the chest then jump up and kick two more at him which also made direct contact.

Making a big damp in his armor, warrior of light, now extremely mad jump and in midair and Summon six glowing swords that shot and then curve towards Tidus, he got hit by all of them. Everyone thought he was a dead man. When the dust clear away Tidus was standing clear. Without wasting time, he charges attacking him with several sword thrusts before throwing a Blitzball at him. The ball rebounds towards Tidus, and he kick the Blitzball back at the opponent, consuming them in an explosion of light. Warrior of light was barely standing put he charges and attacks the Tidus with powerful magic-infused sword blows. The Warrior dashes past opponents to strike them several times. Then the Warrior executes a final strike that "detonates" the magical energy surrounding Tidus, consuming him in an explosion of light. The warrior was shock when a sword was next to his head but his was next to Tidus head. We all watch them as they stud still. Then they lower their weapons and shake their hands. It over there had been another Draw. They were not even breathing hard.

Tidus POV

Another tie…

"That was fun" I said

"Yes it was" he said.

"Now if the two warriors may introduce themselves please." Hera said standing up next to Zeus.

Zeus POV

"Tidus second in charge." He said

"Warrior of Light in charge of the warriors of Cosmos" Said the man with armor.

"I am in charge not you guys." Hercules said and Bianca right behind him. They all grad there weapons.

"I believe that you should not fight them. You would be like ants to them." Chaos said. Everyone turn to look at him as he walk out of a vertex.

"They are hidden over 95 percent of the full power aren't you?" he questions them. They smiled.

"We don't want to fight. We only fight the bad guys" Tidus said putting his sword away.

"It has been a long time Bianca" Warrior of light said.

"How do you know me?" she ask

"That is my business not yours." He said and two shadows appear and step out Nico and Hades.

"YOU don't talk to my sister like that!" He screams and charges him with his sword. He hit him in the shoulder and Nico sword turn to dust. Nico was shocked. The warrior then snaps his fingers and his sword reform in Nico's hand. Thalia stepping and grab Nico's arm.

"Please don't fight him." She told him.

"You should listen to your girlfriend cousin." The warrior of light said.

"What?" he said.

"That is more than plenty warrior of light lets go" Tidus said and grab him by his shoulder. He disappears.

"I knew that would happen." He said and disappears.

Time skips…..

Nico POV

I went to the beach with my friends.

"Dude what was that about." Grover said

"Don't know" I said in the distance there could be heard of an argument. Grover, Thalia and I went to see what it was. It was those two warriors.

"What were you thinking?" Tidus said the other just look toward the sand. Tidus continued "You blow our cover Perce." He said.

"What?" Grover said at loud walking toward them.

"No you just did" warrior of light said. We all step out.

"Why did Tidus call you Perce?" I ask

"Look guys I am Percy" he said I look at Thalia she look paled. There was a small light and the old Percy was there he was just a bit taller put still the same.

"And Tidus is actually Cloud." He said and Tidus turn to Cloud.

"Please don't tell anyone, at least not yet?" He said. We nodded still shock. We spend the next two hours talking about walking we bean up to. After words we left to this cabins and did not tell anyone of the heroes return.

What do you think …Love it ….Hate it…review favorite you know….. The war starts next chapter…..


	9. Chapter 9

_The Warriors of Chaos and Cosmos_

**All Rights goes to Rick Riordan. All right from final fantasy dissidia goes to them the company that made it not me.**

**I got a review asking if I was a boy or girl. I am a boy.**

**Thanks to all who review.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy dissidia or Percy Jackson**

Percy POV.

DAMM!

I can believe we blow our cover this quick. Sure I knew that it would happen eventually but it seen too soon.

"Sorry about blowing our cover" Cloud said entering our cabin living room

"No need to apologize" I said forcing a smile. He nodded took a sit next to me.

"We are have being call to meet the Olympians and there cabins leaders as well as does curse warriors of chaos at the big house to come up with a plan for the incoming war." He said. It seems funny that even after all this time he still hated them for what they did. I nodded.

"When is the meeting?" I ask

"Tomorrow at 9 Am." He answers me. I nodded.

"See you tomorrow than." I told him and left to my room.

That night I had a just mess up dream.

_Dream_

The dream was mess up it was as if I was seen myself….like as if I was watching a movie. I was fighting many monsters and I could see that cloud was nowhere to be seen. Where is he I thought? Then I saw Tidus jump high up in the air and kick around 35 Blitzball at the enemy. Soon enough they were all in full retreat. I saw myself walk towards him and congratulated him.

"No need to thanks is part of my job." He said smiling.

"I see that your mission was a success." I said.

"Yes I got value information about their plans I manage to save the spy that Chaos send what was her name…?" he said and scratch his hair trying to remember.

"Calypso" I said.

"Right" He said. I could see that he made a pain face and grab his left arm.

"What's wrong?" I ask him.

"Nothing" he said still grabbing his arm. I saw myself grab Tidus by the arm and pull his sleeve up.

I can honestly tell you than I was scared it was a deep shade of purple.

"You have been poison." my dream self said.

"It's no big deal." He said although he looks sick.

"No big deal." I said and sniff his arm. "This poison is strong enough to kill every god, demigod and maybe some of chaos and cosmos warriors with just one drop entering their body."

"Yeah so… I can…. Handle it" he said.

"No you can" I said and took a small paused before continued "This poison was made by combining the blood of all the titans and some of the primordial gods, and many monsters. This is going to kill you if is not treated."

"I don't even know if I can save you. And I am the best doctor than cosmos has ever seen in all eternity." I continued to scream at him while almost every of our warriors where looking at us.

"Laid at the ground" I ordered him. And ripped his shirt to see how much poison was in his body. I was terrified and I can be sure my dream self was to wend he notice that the poison was advancing it was moving slowly toward his chest.

"Lady Cosmos I need my equipment." I yelled at her. I knew what I was about to do and I was sure it was going to be extremely painful to cloud.

Out of nowhere my dream went dark and a very sweet voice said

Protect Cloud please at least Intel I get can help him…Please

_Dream end_

I woke with a loud knock at my door.

"Hey yo Perce we are going to be late." Tidus voice said. I quickly change to my warrior of light form and was out the door.

"Yeah lets get going" I said but could not look at him in the eye. I was not even sure if I could save him.

_Time break_

(Big house still Percy Pov 9:10 AM)

We were ten minutes late. Great we were about to be kill by Cosmos. See Cosmos like us to be on time because it makes us look good or so she says.

"Finally they are here" Lucas said the moment we enter the war room. I send him a glared. He soon looks away.

"You two are late again." Lady Cosmos said crossing her arms over her chest.

"My apologies my Lady, I over slept." I said. I look toward the rest of the room "wouldn't happen again my lady." I conclude. She gave me a small smile. The war meeting stared.

"I think that we should send one spy to get information from them." Luke said.

"I second that." Lady Athena said. I look towards cloud he look bored and I was almost sure that he did not cared. Everyone soon agreed.

"Then is settle we should send calypso" Chaos said. Again everyone agrees.

"No I think we should send two spies" Lady Cosmos said.

"Two what for….so they would be easy to capture?" chaos said

"No. Not from your warriors from my warriors." Cosmos said. She looks toward us. "Of course they will not be together but alone and will not meet up under any circumstances" she said.

"I don't see why you would want that" Chaos said folding his arms.

"Another test for my warriors" she said looking at us. Oh no, this cannot end well.

"Tidus will you go?" she ask looking at him.

"Yeah sure I am up for it." He said standing up.

"He is to reckless Cosmos he would but the mission in danger." Chaos said standing up.

"Not necessary" she said looking at him "Tidus I need you to change into another form that is more serious." She said very serious.

"But-" Tidus stared but got cut off by cosmos

"No buts my noble warrior." She said with a smile

"Fine" he said and stared to glow a deep shade of purple and black. I was wondering what it would be since we almost never change to our other forms.

Luke POV-

Tidus stared to glow and a very demonic aura could be feeling and then there was black light and standing in front of us was a warrior that was wearing full body armor colored dark purple. He wears a helmet the shape of a dragon's head that obscures most of his face and sharp spikes extend out of his armor on his shoulders, elbows and calves that gave him an even more draconian look.

"My name is Kain Highwing" he said making his weapon appear which look like it was made for him. I was able to know that it was made of a mixture of mythril ore purified by dragon's blood and whisker the lower part the one that was touching the floor was the Holy Lance a very hard weapon to find since there only two in excites. The holy lance is a mid-ranked spear that provides the user the ability to used medical type magic that can cure or kill people not to mention its increate able accuracy and damage power. The other end of the spear it look even more evil it had the shape of a trident but with only one 2 spear.

"This is Kain as he already told you" lady Cosmos said. She may have seen the look of fear in the gods and demigods faces. She than continued "He is a knight clad in draconic armor, with lance in hand. Though not one to display emotion, he is compassionate and possesses a strong sense of justice." She finishes.

"All those who challenge me will fall." he said in a dark and husky voice.

"Forgive me, but I must halt you there." Warrior of light said.

"Uhh" Kain said turning around

"You may not fight them you will hide in the shadow and report back with our telepathy." He said

"Hard to tell if you are serious, but I will meet your request" He said and walk out of the door.

After the meeting Calypso left and her mission as well. The war is hovering above us. We agreed than the warriors of chaos will take the night watch while the warriors of cosmos would take the day watch over the entries camp.

All is left to do is wait for our spies to send us information and waited for the first attack.

Hated...Liked review till next time (maybe Tuesday) bye


	10. Chapter 10

_The Warriors of Chaos and Cosmos_

_**All Rights goes to Rick Riordan. All right from final fantasy dissidia goes to them the company that made it not me.**_

_**I have a poll to determine how Percy love partner should be so vote on that.**_

_**Two I am going to try to make the chapter longer for Alpha**_ the Beginning

_**Thanks to all who review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy**_ _**dissidia or Percy Jackson**_

Warrior of Light POV

It's been a day since Kain and calypso left on their mission.

'Brother gathers that god, chaos and cosmos as well as the Luke and the campers at the war room in one hour. I got information to deliver' Kai voice said in my head. I run toward Cosmos she was at the mess hall.

"My lady Kain wants to report some information with every one that was at the war room yesterday in one hour." I said. She nodded and left to tell chaos and his commander. I run to Chiron and deliver the message.

I made my way to the big house sure enough everyone was there. There was a small light at the center of the table we were sitting at and a picture of Kain appears in the middle of the table.

"Kain where are you at?" Cosmos ask

"On the ceiling" He responds in a whispered.

"What do you want to shared" Thalia ask him.

"They have some type of machine or something that they call _The Riffle _with it they can make copies of them self like right now there are about 300 furies and many Cyclopes. They are not real is more of a transparent figure but with the strength and weakens of the real thing." Kain said and look down and we saw two translucent Chimera. We did not make a sound when they pass Chaos ask something everyone wanted to ask.

"Can they copy us?"

"No. Every time they do our copies try to attack them and kill a few of their monsters before being defeated." He answers and sense of relief was felt.

"Can you destroy it?" I ask him.

"I am afraid not _The Riffle_ is not here at their camp is somewhere far away and the copies make their way to camp on their own." He answers my question. A loud scream was heard from the image. Kain look down and there was no one.

"What was that? Annabeth ask.

"I don't know but it sounded like Calypso" Luke said.

"What should I do?" Kain ask me. I took a few seconds to consider the possibilities. I look toward lady Cosmos. She nodded.

"Go find her and come back as soon as possible." I answer him.

"I can kill them right." He said. I nodded

"One more thing they are planning an attack in two days be prepare." He said

"Be careful" I told him. He looks down nodded and unhooked his spear that was stack to the wall so he could be on the ceiling. And fall on top of some monsters and stared to stab them and soon he was out of view.

Chaos slash thought the image disappearing it.

"What now?" Nico ask.

"Not sure" I said. Took a small paused and continued "Lady Cosmos we need more of your warriors if there is going to be hope for this planet." I told her.

"Yes I should make more of them come immediately" she said and banish in a white light.

"We should get more soldiers too." Luke said looking at Chaos. He nodded.

"Ready the campers for the incoming battle and you" chaos said pointing at me "Ready your warriors and I should ready mine." he said and left in a vortex.

I went to the Cosmos cabin and gave the news to my warriors.

A girl name Bella Hearth asks if I knew some type of information and this Riffle.

"I am afraid not." I answer her.

"Then there is no point on fighting if there number keeps growing. Is going to be an endless war." Namira Jones said

"Not necessary knowing Kain he will probably get in formation to the location of The Riffle and we can send some people to destroy it." I said. She nodded

"Do we really have work with does curse warriors of chaos?" Achilles ask

"Yes we do" I answer

"But they kill over half our army." He protested.

"Remember why we are warriors of Cosmos… we learn to forgive." I said.

"Yes but I can forgive some that kill by wife and the love ones of my friends and then just because they say Sorry I will forgive them and pretend nothing happened." He said ones again.

"I know what you mean but at least try to work with them" I said and added in my mind I know I am try with the Greeks. He nodded and soon every warrior was practicing for our incoming battle.

I left to my room and prepare for what the future may bring.

Kain POV

(Just after he kill the first monster)

I run past many monsters most were those creatures. I was killing as I was going making no sound so I wouldn't alert the enemy.

I soon come into a room and a metallic voice was talking to another one that sounded as if it was an earthquake.

Gaia and Kronos

"How should we kill her?" Kronos ask

"Let's used the poison" Gaia suggested

"We make her drink it?" He ask

"No we penetrate her with arrows with the poison "Gaia answer. Kronos laughs and soon Gaia joins him. I wait at the ceiling for them to take me to her.

About two minutes later they walk out the door and soon started to walk down a long dark corridor. I follow close behind them not making a sound. About 5 minutes later we arrive at a well-lighted room with torches and many instrument of torture.

I knew most of them since I used them some times. One of them was this long and skinny needle that was push up the nose of the person and every time they don't answer the question you stab there brain. There was a jar that had two scorpions that go up the person butt and eat there inside and can only be remove by their master.

It is extremely painful to tell you the least there were others that I don't want to explain.

I soon saw Calypso she was pinned down to a plat form. She was tie down with chains around her arms and legs. She was only wearing her under clothing and her body was cover in slash and cuts. More likely from a horse whip.

I saw Gaia, Kronos and Atlas ready their arrows. While a servant pushes a button and the plant form she was on move so she was facing them.

"One more try little girl. Tell us who are does Warriors of chaos and cosmos and what they can do or we will kill you." Gaia said.

"Fine I'll talk come closer." She said. Gaia made her way towards her and stops about 3 feet from her.

"Well?" She asks. Calypso spits on her face then said

"Go to hell"

Gaia slaps her hard and gets back to the shooting range and gets ready to shot. 'What should I do?' I thought

'I will shoulder her burden' I thought and jumping in front of her just as they let go of the arrows.

Calypso Pov

I closed my eyes and waited for the pain but it never came.

"Dragon wind, with all my strength" I hear some said in front of me.

I open my eyes and saw a man that fitted Luke's description of Kain. He was spinning his lance to create like a ball of wind with the shape of a dragon head.

All three arrows where stop and he turn around and breaks my chains using his lance, I fall to the floor and I notice how weak I was now. Three more arrows are fire at us. He used the same move but this time it was too late since he was helping me to my feet two arrows penetrate his left arm. He pulls them out and grabs me by the waist and puts me on his back. I put my arms around his chest and my feet around his waist and he took off running out of the room. About a minute later a siren goes off.

Great now every monster is after us. I closed my eyes and hear many monsters attacking him as he runs for the exit. About 35 minutes later he stops running.

I open my eyes and see that we are surrounded with no wait out.

"Surrender now there is no way out." Kronos said to us. As he and Gaia and other titans hover over the monsters.

"Are you prepared?" Kain ask me

"Prepare for what?" I answer him with a question.

"I will throw you up in the sky and then I will grab you" he said.

"Okay ready." I answer

"Do you expect to win?" Kain ask Gaia and the others.

"Hard to tell if you are serious about attacking us?" she answers him.

"Defeat is unacceptable to me" he said and throws me to the sky about 200 feet in the air.

"Dragon wings" he said and jumps and catches me and I notice that he and his armor had become one and he was now a dragon with the shape of a human. He puts me on his back and we made our way back to camp. About 3 hours later he decent to a tall tree but the top of it had a big hole that look as if something used to be here be enough for 10 people to be up here and be safe easily.

"I need to rest" he said and transform back to his human form. I nodded

"We will continue at sun rise." He said and left to the other side of the tree top and put his back against the tree wall. I soon find some branches and cover myself since it was very cold.

Kain POV

The poison stared to make its effect on me I could have gone circle navigate the earth 10 time before getting tire. We had arrived around 1 AM. I woke up at 6:30. I woke toward Calypso to wake her up wend I notice that she is cold.

Damn, I forgot she is not wearing clothing. I transform to my dragon form and made myself to a store. It is closed of course since is 6:40 AM. I transform my body to water and slide under the door.

I grab her all she would need pants, shirts, a Hooded Sweatshirt and under clothing. I left more than enough money on the counter and left the store.

Wend I got to the tree she was still asleep.

"Wake up" I said. She woke up.

"Here I got you some cloths. Get dress so we could move on." I said and drop the cloths in the bag next to her and jump off the tree to the bottom

"Tell me when you are ready" I yelled. About 5 minutes later I hear her said

"Ready" I made my way up the tree to her when I got there I transform to my dragon form

"lets go we are closed to camp now." I said. She nodded and got on top of me. I took off to camp we would be there by dusk.

~Time Break~

We arrived to camp and saw that they were under attack.

"Stay here" I told her

"No I need to help" she said

"You are still weak you are in no condition to fight." I said

"Fine but don't die" she said.

"Uhh" I said and smile as I jump to the sky and made myself to the battle. See I left her by the chaos cabin.

Warrior of light POV-

I was fighting about 100 Minotaur. I then notice that this reminded me of my dream. 'Tidus will appear any second now' I thought. Then I saw Tidus jump high up in the air and kick around 35 or 40 Blitzball at the enemy. Soon enough they were all in full retreat. I saw myself walk towards him and ask about the mission.

"I see than your mission was a success." I said.

"Yes I got value information about their plans I manage to save the spy than Chaos send what was her name…?" he said and scratch his hair trying to remember.

"Calypso" I said. Stared to feel sick caused I knew this was my dream coming true.

"Right." He said. I could see that he made a pain face and grab his left arm.

"What's wrong?" I ask him. Even do I already knew

"Nothing" he said still grabbing his arm. I grab him by the arm and pull his sleeve up. It look much worse than it did in my dream it was a deep shade of purple yes but his veins looked extremely swollen.

"You have been poison." I said.

"It's no big deal." He said although he looks sick.

"No big deal." I said and sniff his arm. "This poison is strong enough to kill every god, demigod and maybe some of chaos and cosmos warriors with just one drop entering their body."

"Yeah so… I can…. Handle it" he said. I knew he couldn't.

"No you can" I said and took a small paused before continued "This poison was made by combining the blood of all the titans and some of the primordial gods, and many monsters. This is going to kill you if is not treated."

"I don't even know if I can save you. And I am the best doctor than cosmos has ever seen in all eternity." I continued to scream at him while almost every of our warriors where looking at us even some of the campers and the gods.

"Laid at the ground" I ordered him. And ripped his shirt to see how much poison was in his body. I notice that the poison was advancing it was moving slowly toward his chest.

"Lady Cosmos I need my equipment." I yelled at her. I knew what I had to do and I was sure it was going to be extremely painful to cloud.

"Hercules, Bianca, and Achilles grab his legs and arms." I told them. They did as I said and Hercules grabs both his legs while Bianca grabs his left arm and Achilles his right arm. I grab a vaccine that would stop the poison from continued to advance more.

"NO I hate vaccines." Tidus said.

"It's for your own good" I said and injected the vaccine in his left arm.

"Okay gets ready to grab him tight." I said while pulling the needle out. They nodded and I put my left hand over my right hand, while hover it over his left arm.

"NOW" I said and they grab his legs and arms tightly. I began to pull my arms up and water and poison stared to come off his arm in shape of a bubble that looks mostly black.

I than made the water in the air turn to liquid and to replace the water that I was taking from him.

He was trying his best to not scream but he screams every ones in a while. A Screams full of pain and agony would escape him. I knew that he would never scream under any circumstances but I understand since I was removing water and poison from his cells. Truest me it is extremely painful. I did this about 20 times over the next 1:30 minutes. Dumping the water with blood in a bucket and then do in it over again…

Eventually I remove all the poison from his body and he was still in danger I would have to watch him for over the next 24 hours to be sure that the poison was completely remove. I was about to take him to his room when he jump up and look around.

"You need to rest" I said.

"No. I feel fine." He said. I touch his left arm and he almost faint.

"No you are very weak if you get hit one time on your arm it would certainly mean your dead. You need to rest for at least 36 hours." I said

"No I have my armor" he said. I knock on his armor and aging he almost fainted.

"The vibration from it will kill you to." I said.

"Great time to kill him" Lucas said charging at Tidus

"So, you think you can beat me?" Tidus said and kick him in the chest. Sending him flying into a tree. Annabeth rush to his aid and soon some sons of Apollo were healing his broken bones.

"I am still as strong as always and you are no match for me." Tidus said Transforming into Kain and stared to walk to our cabins.

"Hey Kain" Someone said. He stops walking and I see Calypso make her way out of the crow.

"Thanks for saving me back there" she said really loud. He continued to walk and did a hand gesture with his hand with his thumb, index and middle finger like when you do a hand gun but it was open. I guess he was saying don't worry about it.

I saw Calypso faces. I don't know how he does it but he just got a girl to have a crush on him.

Review and favorite

I have a poll for whom should Percy love partner should be so let me know oh and next chapter Percy will get his revenge on Lucas and Annabeth. So this is almost 3000 words so hopefully it was enough for Alpha

Give me at least 15 reviews and I will update on Tuesday if not I will update on Friday. Give me more and I will update two chapters.


	11. Chapter 11

_**The Warriors of Chaos and Cosmos**_

_**All Rights goes to Rick Riordan. All right from final fantasy dissidia goes to them the company that made it not me.**_

**Zoegurl49 I know that there are a lot of grammar and spelling problem. (If my teacher were to read this he would be a shame to call me one of his best students)I will do my best to fix them but see the problem is that once I finish writing the chapter and I upload it to the rest of the story and then I read it I see all does problems, subject-verb agreement, spelling, etc. but I get too lazy to try to fix them. I will go back to them today and fix most of them or at least the spelling errors.**

_**Thanks for all does reviews and to does that review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own final fantasy**_ _**dissidia or Percy Jackson**_

Tidus POV

You know when I was on earth and I was mortal I used to love staying home and do nothing, but now I can stand it for more than a minute.

I have tried to run away but warrior of light keep catching me.

"Let me out of HERE!" I scream in my room since warrior of light locked with magic.

"No you have to recover." He answers from the living room.

"I am fine just let me out or I'll go nuts" I scream again kicking my used black shirt.

"You have been there for 15 minutes how are you going nuts? Go to sleep or something and let me watch my movie please." He said

He will not get me out I guess I might as well ruing his free time.

"Fine you said or something" I scream

"Cloud please shut up" Nico said

"Yeah shut up" Thalia also said.

"What are you two doing here" I scream sitting in my bed getting my supplies ready.

"Watching a movie with Perce, Now shut up" Nico answer

'Yeah I'll shut up' I thought note that was sarcasm (I love sarcasm) I stared to mix my supplies together.

Dog droppings

Cat urine

Dead corpse of some type of animals not humans

'I would be a great son of Hades or Hermes' I thought

Vinegar

Baking soda

And last but not least sugar.

If you have not guessed it yet I am making a stick bomb….. Well more like stick marbles that will release strong odor after about 10 minutes. The last ingredient I will not tell you. _**(I don't really know how to make one so don't take this serious)**_

I open a little tiny black hole that was going transport the marbles under the sofa. I place all the marble that I made 5 and closed the black hole. I stared to grow reckless waiting for the marbles to do there thing. About 10 minutes later, the first sight

"Hey guys you smell that?" Nico ask

"Smell what?" My brother asks.

"It just that I smell dead corpse" he answer.

"Dead boy you finally notice how you smell." Thalia said.

"Not funny" he responded

I stop paying attention since I was just smiling from ear to ear. I quickly run the other room inside my room where cosmos had put my musical instruments. What is not strange to be able to play every instrument except the banjo I mean everyone hates the banjo? It gets boring when someone gives you a 100 years vacation and there is nothing to do but stay home.

I stared to play the violin and was almost sure my brother would figure out what had happen and will burst open my room door. I was going to pretend to have being here for the whole time. I stared to play Beethoven symphony 9 my favorite.

I finish the third moment and my brother burst in. Here I go.

"What to hell did you do in the living room" He yelled at me

"I have no idea what you are talking about brother" I said

Transforming into my original form and but the violin in its case. I turn to look at him. He looks uncertain since he knows that I never lie in my regular form. Then I saw Nico and Thalia burst in to my room taking a big breath and quickly close the door.

"What's wrong with them?" I ask

"Oh nothing is just that we almost die out there." Thalia said mad

"Okay so are we under attack?" I ask in a very serious tone

"Not exactly" They all answer at the same time. Creepy.

I stared to walk toward my other instruments not sure what to do since they were not leaving my music room.

"What should I play?" I said to one in particular. I walk to the wall and grab the flute and stared to play a soft tone. They just keep staring at me. After about 15 minutes I could not take it any longer. See I hate when people keep looking at me that is why used to get in fight back when I went to school. Then something hit me why had I think of it is be on me. See if I open a black hole to the sofa I could also do it to anywhere. I could be in china by now. I decide to make a little black hole in the door and let it vacuum all the air. Then let new air in.

"So can I watch the movie with you guys?" I ask

"Be our guessed" Thalia answer

"Okay" I said and open my door that led me to the living room. I walk to the sofa and push play on the remote and stared to watch the movie.

"What they hell" Thalia said walking towards me

"You okay" I ask

"NO. You should be dying do to the smell" she said

"What smell" I said

"Nothing I am tired of trying to figure this out" she said sitting on the sofa.

"Right" I said turning my head to the movie.

"I know you did it." Nico said as he took a sit.

I just laugh and pretend to not know what he was talking about. After the movie finish Nico and Thalia left and I went to my room to sleep.

One more day to go

Time break

Finally I could go outside and felt great just for been out of the cabin. My brother and our two cousins had made kind of a game out of confusing the campers by how close warrior of light and the two were. I got on it to but I did not know that my brother had some pretty dark thoughts on getting revenge on Lucas and Annabeth.

He told me that he needs my help for it too. **AN: basically reenact the scene from the movie tango and cash when they have the bad guy tie on top of the building. **Well he told that we would use the theory of Bad cop (him) and worse cop (me).

So the plan was set all we need was an excuse for do in it. So we waited for the right moment and it was taking forever.

Nico Pov

Percy/warrior of light and Cloud/Kain and me were walking to the mess hall when this little kid around the age of 8 runs to them and ask if they could train him.

"Sorry but we can't we are not allow but if you are really good when you turn 16 I will come back and make you one of Cosmos Warriors and you could train with me then." Warrior of light said to him kneeing down to the kid height. The kids nodded his head many times and thank him.

"If you are going to do that why don't you make me a warrior" Lucas voice said from behind us.

"They will not train you. You….You are bad and mean." The kid said to Lucas. By then Lucas was already next to the kid and push him to the floor.

"So you think you all bad and stuff and hurt little kids." Percy said

"You better apologize" Kain said

"Yeah right" Lucas said laughing

"Wrong answer" Kain said and quickly grabs him and jump high up to the top of the mess hall building when Percy follows him jumping as well.

I run and stop at the small crow stared at the scene unfolding in front of them.

"Tell you are sorry to the little boy." Warrior of light said take him off Kain grip but then quickly grab him by the feet and Kain throws Lucas upper body over the building. The only thing stopping him from falling was Percy holding him.

"Say it." Kain said.

"Never." Lucas said. He was not going to allow being humiliated in front of everyone.

Everyone and I mean everyone at camp was quite just looking at them.

"Never. Go to hell I am enjoying this" Lucas said Smiling

"What he said?" Percy told Kain.

"He is say that Plan A is Not Working" Kain said

"It will work" Percy said and then yelled at Lucas

"Say it you son of a B****H or I will let you fall."

"Never." Lucas said.

"Plan A is sure not working" Percy said

"No matter let move to plan B" Kain said

"You have a plan B?" Percy ask

"Does a Nuclear Bomb rings a bell" Kain said and grab Lucas by ankles and jump of the building both landing on their feet. He ties Lucas to one of the supported pillars made of wood around the mess hall then he strap a hand grenade in Lucas mouth.

"This is Plan B?" Percy ask dropping to the floor

"No time for talking" he said getting ready

"Don't you think you are being a bit too drastic?" Percy asks Cloud. While Cloud walk towards Him

"No" Cloud said

"Blowing a man head with a grenade is too much don't you think" Percy said

"You have your ways I have mine" Cloud said walking toward Lucas

"You know it please me that you choose not to talk, Lucas" Kain said looking at Lucas in the face.

"Let me just cut one of his hands off and he will talk." Percy said walking toward Kain with his sword.

"No I don't want the hand I want the whole thing" Kain said stopping Warrior of light. He then continued

"I don't care if he talks anymore."

"Why you mean you don't care? We are warriors of Cosmos not monsters." Percy said pushing cloud away from Lucas.

"I don't care I want the freaking head" Kain said and push Percy out of the way. And was about to remove the pin when Percy stop him and push him away while yelling

"That is enough"

They stared to throw a few punches around than Percy stop and said

"I can believe this. Cosmos told me about you and all does horrible things you did to does criminals but I would not believe her."

"You don't want to get wet. Do you?" Kain said and pretend to remove the pin from Percy mouth

"BAM" he screams

"Fine psychopath" Percy said to Cloud and look at Lucas

"You had your change. I cannot control this psychopath any longer." He said to Lucas then walks away for about 10 feet and looks at Kain and continued "But I am not okay with this I will not be a part of this….you hear me …" Percy said walking away.

Lucas looks extremely scared.

"Don't forget to write" Kain said looking at Percy.

"You have my vote to run for president for the crazy union" Warrior of light said

Cloud got close to Lucas and went for the pin. Everyone could see the horror face that Lucas was given

"Said goodbye my little boy, Say good bye to the world…" Cloud said almost removing the pin. While Lucas was crying and trying to say something, the whole scene was very crazy.

Cloud removes the grenade from Lucas mouth.

"I am sorry. I AM SORRY" Lucas screams. Percy runs back toward the two of them

"Do you think that he is been sincere" Kain ask Percy

"Well is not Raining and he is standing in a puddle" warrior of light said looking down.

"What a dirty pig" Kain said looking at the puddle of water.

"You fall for the oldest tricky in the book.. Bad cop" Percy said

"Worse Cop" Kain said and gave each other a high five

"Let get going" Percy said walking away while laughing. Cloud stared to follow him and then turn around and run to Lucas. While Percy stop and watch him.

"My contribution to birth control" Kain said and remove the pin from grenade and put it inside Lucas pants

"No…. NO…NO" Lucas was cream while cloud walk way. The all the campers and warriors as well as some gods near him run away. I stay there not sure what to do and then I see that the grenade drop of his pants leg. It was fake. I stared laughing and run too caught up to them. This was properly the best prank ever. As I caught up to them we look back and saw that all the warriors and campers were give them respectful stares and thumbs up as well as cheers and clapping. While does that love Lucas (Annabeth and the gods) where giving them nasty looks.

Percy/Warrior of light POV

Part one of my revenge is done now… …

Part 2: Annabeth.

_**What you think good, bad I thought that this would be funny so let me know and if you guys have ideas for Annabeth revenge let me know in a review or PM chapter up tomorrow**_


	12. Chapter 12

_The Warriors of Chaos and Cosmos_

_**All Rights goes to Rick Riordan. All right from final fantasy dissidia goes to them the company that made it not me.**_

_**Don't you just love it when bad things happened to dumb people caused I sure do. I'll let you guys figure why I said that.**_

_**I had been sick so that is why I did not post on Wednesday. I lost my voice.**_

_**Thanks for those 5 reviews.**_

_**Percy POV.**_

Sitting in my room bored out of my mind. Look my mind is over there hiding in the corner. Not really but see I was under house arrest for vandalize the Poseidon and Athena cabin. See I got caught by Cosmos so she made all my wrong doing go away and put me in house arrest for one whole day.

This is only a small rock on the road I still plan to get my revenge but I am busy with the war and stuff. I left to my living room and listen to music. About one hour later there was a flash of light and Cosmos and Tidus where standing in front of me. I could tell cosmos was not happy.

"You are under house arrest too." Lady Cosmos said.

Tidus nodded and Cosmos left.

"You are under house arrest. What did you do?" I ask

"Let just say that the Poseidon and Athena cabins have been professionally Vandalize." He said taking a sit

"No way you did it?" I ask

"Yeah" he said took a big breath and said "This feel good yes, yes, yes" i shake my head

"You are still a revel" I said in between laugh.

"In the era of dissent I am the last of the rebels." Tidus said

"You know tomorrow we have another meeting with the Gods" I said.

"Yeah, I know they want the information I got on the riffle" He said

"I would be more likely." I said

He sighed and got to his feet.

"I have a bad feeling about The Riffle" he said looking at the wall

"Why?" I said.

"Seen too easy to destroy. I don't think that it should be that easy. More than likely is a trap to kill the people that will go on the quest." He said looking towards the ceiling.

"Only time can tell." I said getting up.

"Yes but I don't want people to die." He said.

"We have to risk it or many and I mean many will die in an endless battle." I said.

"I know." He said and head to his room.

You know sometimes I don't get Cloud. I mean he is quiet but cares for everyone and yet does not want them to know. He is just too complicated. I mean even girls are less complicated than him. See I finally learn to know what girls are thinking with them given much hits. Useful skill to be honest but Cloud I think I figure him out and he goes and does something dumb.

Like when he save Calypso, don't get me wrong I am glad he did but it seems odd to me that he hates the Warriors of Chaos and then goes and safes them.

See every one of the warriors of Cosmos dislike the Chaos warriors since the war. About 20,000, 000 years ago when Cosmos and Chaos were marry there where only one army. The warriors of Chaos and Cosmos but about 10,000 years ago Cosmos find out that Chaos was cheating on her with a new goddess call Nebula and so they broke up. Cosmos took about 100 warriors that were loyal to her and not to Chaos. About one thousand years later Chaos grows mad and declared war on Cosmos and her Warriors. Cosmos did not think that Chaos was serious and push it aside. Big mistake if you ask me. When she finally realized there was already a full war on it way, but Cosmos been the nice and caring person she is told her warriors not to kill any of the Chaos warriors. See the reason for it was that she still loves Chaos.

The Chaos warriors under order kill many of our warriors almost half. I and Cloud only got to fight with them for about 150 years before the war ended with many deaths in Cosmos army and maybe 100 in Chaos army declaring them the winners. Anyways Cloud hates them caused about a month before the war ended there were rarely any fights, but cloud witness one, two of our warriors against 5 of their warriors, not a fair match. Our warriors look no older than 13, they were this couple that everyone admire caused of how innocent there love was. They wherefrom the planet of Galiza. At least that is what Cosmos told us. So they were fighting and Cloud could not jump and help them caused we were order not to reveal that we existed to the warriors. So cloud just watch as the 3 of the chaos warriors knock out the little girl with her green hair covering her face.

Clouds said that the 3 warriors move in for the kill but the little boy stud ready to meet them. At last he was no much for 5 warriors of Chaos by himself. So he used smoke bombs and he run away carrying the girl over his shoulder. The 5 warriors follow him for a long distance while cloud was begging Cosmos to let him help them.

Her answer like always was 'No'. He say that he saw the boy hide her inside a cave and cover it up so it would seem as if there was no cave and led the warriors away to another location. There the boy made his final stand and manage to wound 2 of the warriors before getting penetrated through his stomach with the enemy sword.

The warriors of Chaos were all laughing as the boy fell to the floor. Clouds told me that he went back to the cave and carry the girl back to Cosmos War camp so she would be treated for her injuries.

Cosmos on the other hand Show me what Cloud really did, showing me what she was saw.

Cloud could not stand to see the killers of the boy go unpunished and attack them killing them. First he made them froze and make sure they look him in the eyes and using his massive sword cut them to pieces. Then he runs to the little boy who was still alive.

"Please kill me" the little boy said.

"No I can brother" cloud answer

"Brother….you are a warrior of Cosmos" the little boy said. Cloud nodded kneeling next to him

"Please make sure she gets to safety" the little boy said

"I will and don't worry you will be fine too." Cloud answer

"No there is no hope for me. Just get her to safety." The little boy said

"I will" cloud said in a very quiet voice

"Please don't let her die proems me that" The little boy said

I saw cloud nodded

"Now please take me out of my misery" the little boys said crying.

"I am sorry" Cloud said and the little boy nodded and clouds close his eyes and chanted an old song that translated to English would probably be like

_Is time for you to rest,_

_Leave the worries of this world to me,_

_For I will carry your burden in my shoulder_

_Let you rest with the rest of us that have fall_

_Let no one find your grave cause is your spirit and hands that are fighting inside every one of us_

_Let your love for justice prevail_

_That will be with us to remind us of your bravery and compassion_

_You will never die unless we stared to forget our caused_

_Let you rise to the heavens and look over your love ones_

_That we will some day be with you._

The moment cloud finish the song the little boy with his Blue hair covering his red eyes stop breathing and his body turn into white light and a new star was form.

Then clouds went back and carry the girl to camp.

I then went to my room and got ready for what tomorrow may bring.

Time skip

Warrior of Light POV

"Who are we waiting on?" Tidus ask me from across the room.

"We are waiting for Chaos" I said.

He nodded and about 5 minutes later Chaos appear

"Now that Chaos is here we can start." Cosmos said and look at Tidus

"I have learned that the Riffle is by the Coast of New California." Tidus said

"New California. That is going to be hard to reach by land since the moment we step out of the camp boundaries Gaia has full control of the Earth and will attack us." Luke said.

"Yes but I was going to so jest that me and maybe possibly Warrior of light could go there." Tidus said.

"And how are you going to achieve that without touching the ground?" Chaos said

"I can transform to my Kain form and then to my dragon form and fly there" Tidus said

"What about you?" Chaos ask looking at me

"I can transform to a form that would allow me to fly." I said knowing that the only form that could fly was my real form.

"Then first show as what that form looks like" Annabeth ask. Curse daughter of Athena

"That is not necessary" Tidus said.

"Yes it is" Luke said agreeing with Annabeth.

"Is okay Tidus is about time they find out anyways" I said looking at him

"Are you sure?" He said.

"Yeah, let's do it on three" I said and stand next to him.

"One"

"Two"

"Three" and me and him transform to our ordinals forms to say they were surprise was an understatement

"Percy is that you?" Luke said standing up walking towards me stopping 8 feet away

"Dude I have not seen you in like forever." He said and hug me us if I was a long lost brother. He let go off me and I felt someone running behind me but never make it. I turn around and see Cloud holding his massive sword with one hand between me and Lucas who had his sword on his right hand.

"I suggest you don't try that again caused I am not stopping you from killing Percy I am stopping him from killing you." Cloud said.

"So you notice" I said looking at Cloud

"I know you to well to know when your energy level is raising to the point of disintegrating whoever you feel like it." Cloud said.

"One of the many reasons we always end in a tie" I said

"Yeah." He said. And put his sword over his shoulder and this straps strapped there so it would not fall.

"Percy, Cloud I am afraid I can't send both of you on this mission, I still need one of you to lead the army" Cosmos said

"But my lady I don't want anyone that is not Percy to come caused they will only fold us back and maybe get us both kill" Cloud said.

"I know…" Cosmos said

"Why don't we vote on it tonight after dinner" Chaos said

Cosmos nodded

Cloud and I follow by Nico, Thalia and Grover stared to leave the War room when Lucas Steps in front of me.

"I officially challenge you to a battle at 5 in the arena" he said I turn to Cosmos. She nodded in approvable

"Maybe reveal our self was not so bad" Cloud said.

"Why makes you say that" I ask

"Well at least I let us see you kill I mean beat Lucas" he said.

"Yeah right he does not stand a change" Lucas said while all the gods except Hades, Hestia, and Zeus agree.

"Percy can we talk?" someone said behind me

"I have nothing to say to you" I said and walk away not caring who it was.

Cloud POV

"He is going to our cabin" I said to Nico, Thalia and Grover

"How do you know?" Nico said

"I just do" I said and turn around

"Want to come?" I ask

"Yeah sure" the three of them said at the same time

"You can come too if you want Luke castellan" I said

He nodded and the three of us made our way to my cabin.

When we got there Percy look a bit down but hided it away soon after I notice.

"What you guys being here?" he ask us

"I let them in" I said

"Why you hate company?" he ask me

"Yes but I could tell that you need people to talk to and I am not that good with talking and cheering people up maybe they can help" I said

"Yeah you suck at that" he said laughing. Every looks at him confuse. They took a sit around the living room

"See there was this one time Cloud and me encounter a girl. The girl who had just lost her parents in a battle at the planet of Janusry, We decide to take her to a safe place but we where been attack and soon enough were surrounded and the girl tells cloud and I quote 'are we going to die' and Cloud answer was…" he said looking at cloud

"No just you" I said

"The poor girl stared crying and we kill many people and soon find a family to take care of her." He said

"He really sucks at cheering people up" someone said

We turn around and could not make words to talk.

Percy Pov

In front of as was a girl around the age of 16. She had a beauty model type of body dark brown hair which stops mid-back .Her eyes colors were grass like green. Her height was about 5' 4." Her cloths were composed of mostly black leather, a white tank-top under a black vest with a zipper going up the center. She was also wearing dark boots. A small pink ribbon is wrapped around her left bicep. She had leather gloves. She was wearing a black miniskirt on top of what seen to be a short that went a little over her kneed with a long black like cape that was strap around her waist that stop around her ankles. Her clothing seen to match Cloud's cloths he was wearing a sleeveless zipped-down turtleneck sweater with black cloth covering his left arm and leg, and his boots and he has a similar cape thing covering the back of his legs down until the ankles. He also wears shoulders paths for when he was to put his sword over his shoulder only the left one. He pants were black too. His hair also has more spikes, albeit shorter ones. On his left arm shoulder he has like a wolf type emblem that look as if it was going to attack.

Cloud walks towards her and she did not move

"Tifa is that really you?" he ask

_**So what you think anyway the current poll is**_

_**5 Bianca**_

_**3 Zoe**_

_**0 Annabeth**_

_**0 No one**_

_**0 Calypso**_

More than likely is going to be a Bianca/Percy story oh and Bianca is around 16 okay

Review and comment, favorite you know the drill.


	13. Chapter 13

_The Warriors of Chaos and Cosmos_

_**All Rights goes to Rick Riordan. All right from final fantasy dissidia goes to them the company that made it not me.**_

_**Thanks for those who review.**_

Cloud POV

"Yeah is me" Tifa said.

I made my sword appear and put it next to her neck.

"I am only going to say these ones. You are not Tifa she died a long time ago" I said. she did not move

"It is me cloud don't you recognize me" She said_. You do_ my mind was telling me

"Don't care how you look who are you?" I said

"Tifa" she said

"She is not lying Cloud" Someone said from behind her

I lid a bit to see who it was and saw Chaos itself. I ling back to see Tifa

"Nice to see you Chaos." I said not taking my sword of her neck.

"You saved my warrior, Calypso, and I don't like owning no one a favor so I made Tifa came back to life" he said.

I remove my sword from her neck. She smiled

"Nice to see your alive" I said and walk pass her not caring a bit.

"I have no idea who told you to bring her back but next time you should consult me first" I said.

As I walk pass Chaos and enter my room. I can't stand it anymore. When I saw her I felt happy and then I felt guilt but not for her death. It was more of guilt but I am not sure why. What is wrong with me.

'_Don't do anything stupid Cloud' _someone said in my head

I got to my feet not sure what to do. The voice sounded so familiar but I could not place it on anyone.

"Who are you?" I said to one

'_A better question is who you are?' _it said

"Answer me" I call out

'_In due time, cloud' it said_

"Hey cloud everything okay in there" Percy said knocking on my door.

"Yes" I said and open my door

"Come let's go for a walk. We need to talk" he said putting his hand over my shoulder

"I am not your younger brother" I said removing his arm from my shoulder

"Yes you are" he said

"Right" I said and shake my head. What is wrong with me?

"Come we need to talk" he said and teleported to the arena. He took a sit in the stands. I did the same and took a sit next to him.

"What do you want to talk about" I ask him

"About the little scene you did back at our cabin" he said

"What about it" I said

"Why you treat Tifa like that?" he said

"Like what?" I said

"Like you could care less that she is back."

"That is because I don't care" I said trying to sound as if I really did not care. This was not hard.

"Uhh fine cloud whatever I have to get ready for my match anyways" he said getting up.

"Here take this I have being working on it for some time now." I said and handed him a little necklace with a trident.

"Uhh thanks but why are you giving me a necklace?" he said

"Is basically Fenri in the color Blue, but without the special compartment for my fusions sword" I said and walk away

"We are carrying out the plan tonight right" he call out

"Yeah meet you at the beach at 2 am" I said walk out of the arena

Time skip

Percy Pov

Its 6:30 where the hell is Lucas at. He challenges me and does not even take the time to show up. I will kill him when I see him.

3rd person POV

Percy was getting mad he has being waiting for 45 minutes and Lucas was nowhere to be seen.

Then the doors of the arena open reviling a man in a black pants and black shirt enter the arena that was clearly him.

"Well hello brother" he said looking at Percy

"Where the hell was you at?" Percy said mad.

"I part of something big. Something that will be remember thought out time." He said

"And what is that" Percy said lowering his sword so that the point was touching the ground.

"Before I answer you where is Cloud" he said

"Don't know more than likely up in a tree" Percy said.

"Call him" Lucas said.

"No" Percy responded

"Fine" Lucas said and he raises his left arm and then said "Call him or I will kill a person in the arena for each minute he is not here."

"You don't have the power" Percy said. He was clearly not afraid of Lucas.

"Then you leave me no choice but to kill someone to show you." Lucas said. He made his hand into a fist and a scream of pain came from the stands. Percy turn his head to the sound of the scream only to see a camper that he did not know explode.

"What did you do?" Percy scream mad and charge Lucas, but before he got there Cloud landed between him and it target.

"Well is so nice to see you again, Cloud" Lucas said.

Cloud did not answer. He just stared at the place where the remains of the dead camper.

"How dare you kill innocent kids" Cloud said in a very calm voice. While Lucas smile.

"How dare you" Cloud scream and jump toward upward 15 feet. In midair cloud Fusion sword appear in his hand. Just before Cloud sword could make contact with Lucas head, Lucas raised his left hand and a samurai sword appears. The two of sword meet and Cloud seen to be frozen in time.

"Nice to see you again, Cloud" a voice said coming off of Lucas but it was clearly not his

"Uhh" Cloud said surprise that his massive sword was stop by such a blade. Lucas used his free hand and punch Cloud in the face. Sending him upward and then cloud did a flip landing on his feet.

"Who are you" Cloud said.

"I am the one that has rob you of your light forever, my name is Sephiroth" he said

"What have you done to Lucas?" Poseidon said as he and all the gods appear behind Percy.

"He is my host once I am complete he will died." Sephiroth said.

"And he agrees?" Percy ask in disbelief

"Yes as long as he sees you and your brother Cloud suffer" Sephiroth said and turn to Cloud. "You look the same my dear old friend. Well your hair was blond before do." Sephiroth said at him in the eyes.

"I don't know you" Cloud said with a voice that shows anger.

"But you do and I know you better than anyone" Sephiroth said

"No you don't" Cloud answer

"Really, Cloud trough out time I have provided you with a reason to fight." Sephiroth said

"I don't know you" Cloud said again in a calm voice, while Sephiroth laugh

"Don't you seek a reason for this war?" Sephiroth said and stand near him

"You feel like a puppet of the Cosmos" he continued while Cloud keeps silence

"So I will provide you a reason to fight" Sephiroth said and walk away and extended his arms and two people fly to them.

"Let me go" Tifa said while Calypso was trying to kick him.

"Silence" he said and the two froze. He turns to look at cloud and Percy

"You two have 10 days to win this war or this two" he said pointing at Tifa and calypso "died" he said

"Burn" Cloud said and Shoot a ball of fire at opponent that looks like a small sun and is as hot as the sun.

Sephiroth open his mouth, which acted as a black hole, breathing in the Sun. then he shoot a Vortex of Flames back towards Cloud. Who used his Sword to block it.

"I'll make you to beg for forgiveness." He said and disappears in a vortex of Black feathers.

Time skip

Chaos Pov (at the war room)

"Cloud are you sure you don't know him" Percy ask

"I am sure" Cloud said

"Chaos what do you think we should do" Cosmos ask me.

"First we need to destroy the Riffle, first" I said.

"Yes, I agree and I belied I should go alone" Cloud said.

"I agree the less people there is a little chances of getting in a battle." I said

He nodded

"Then Cloud go and Percy will be leading my warriors" Cosmos said and cloud got up and left.

"What now?" Percy ask

"Now we will ready camp for the incoming attack." I said

They nodded.

"I am also going to move mouth Olympus, the home of the gods to be above camp half blood ." Cosmos said

"Why?" Zeus ask

"As I recall last time the war was barely won by the demigods moving to Manhattan to defended your home" She said. While the gods nodded

"So if we move it here there army is going to camp here. So now we can set traps to kill some of them before they even get closed to camp" she said

"That is a good plan" Lady Athena said

"Cosmos do that and I will get my soldiers to train the campers while yours set the traps" I said. She looks angry at me. Why the hell did I cheat on her with Nebula?

She nodded

"Meeting dismiss" I said and every one left

"Cosmos may I speak to you?" I ask. She looks at me

"Yes" she said

"I am sorry-" I was saying but got cut off

"Save it I don't want to hear it" she said and disappears in a flash of light.

I need to find a way to apologies to her

Cloud POV(top of Camp half-blood hill)

The Riffle is waiting for me

"Hey" my brother voice said behind me

"Hey" I answer

"You better not do anything stupid" he said

"Funny that is the second time hear that today" I said

"I am not playing Cloud" he said

"No promises" I said and turn to Kain and took off

_**What you guys think. Good, bad ,ehhhhh. Sorry I have some problems think of a good plot for this chapter but it will get better I promised. Now time to get a bit more serious in the last two chapters I only got 7 and 6 reviews. That is cool and I thank does that review. So basically I am asking you guys to review a more okay. Anyways I am writhing another story I will probably upload on Wednesday is a Percy Jackson story so if you want to read check it out.**_

_**the poll is closed and it seen as Bianca won but no need to get mad they don't get together tilt the end so keep reading**_

_**TO:TheAwesome101 ( I am not even sure how to pull it off since I picture him as a loner) so sorry but you know they want Bianca I will PM to tell you some details that I don't want to reveal to them so...**_

_**TO: Ariel Night I don't want to give too much away but I can honestly tell you that in this story the laws of prediction don't apply**_

_**Tilt next time review.**_


	14. Chapter 14

Author notes:

Sorry guys this is just an author note. I decide to continue this story but I will first check the grammar of the chapters. I will update the next real chapter maybe Monday. Thanks for everything.

I also have deiced to open the poll to deiced who Percy will end up with.

vote on it now. :0


	15. Chapter 15

_The Warriors of Chaos and Cosmos_

_**All Rights goes to Rick Riordan. All right from final fantasy dissidia goes to them the company that made it not me.**_

_**Well this is officially the chapter.**_

_**Enjoy**_

_**Percy**_

_No promises_

Those were the last words that Percy hears from Cloud, before he turns into Kain and took off. Once Kain was out of Percy's view, the former camper decided it was time to rest. He head toward his cabin deep in the woods, not knowing why he felt so alone. It was a feeling he never experience before. Percy knew that Cloud was going to be okay; yet he could not help but be worry for the sake of his brother.

'_Cosmos'_ he thought hoping Cosmos would answer him.

'_Yes'_ Cosmos sweet and kind voice answer.

'_Cosmos, can you please look after Cloud? I can't shake this feeling … that something terrible will happened' _Percy said to her, while he took a sit in a chair in the living of his cabin.

'_I will do everything I can, but sometimes not even us, the divine forces can help'_ she answer which did not help to lighted Percy mood.

'_That's okay'_ Percy said not knowing what to do_, 'As long as you are looking after him just a little, he will be fine.'_

'_Very well, my warrior, I must leave you but before I do remember that sometimes you must sanctum your mind because is only there that you will find peace'_ Cosmos voice whisper in Percy's mind.

'_Yes, my lady.'_ Percy said try to comprehend what cosmos meant. About two minutes later he got it.

'_My lady'_ Percy said in his mind sounding a bit mild.

'_Yes'_ cosmos voice said

'_Thank you'_ Percy voice said truly feeling relieve for once today.

'_No need to thank me'_ Cosmos said with a sweet and friendly laughter at the end.

Percy could feel Cosmos present leave him, once the present was completely gone, a small mind appear on his face.

'_She is right. I must truest my brother actions and training'_ Percy said turning the living room TV on. He decided that he wanted to watch a feel-good movie and the TV stared playing _Peaceful warrior_. About 15 minutes in to the film, three knocking sound caught his attention. He release a soft sighed and got up to open the door. Once he opens the door, six familiar faces make him smile. Those six people were Nico, Grover, Bianca, Thalia, Juniper, and Luke

"What you guys doing here?" Percy ask although he already knew the answer

"What are we doing here?" Nico ask his voice dripping with sarcasm. "We are here because last time we were here we did to really get to hangout."

"Oh right" Percy said smiling and let them in

_**Cloud**_

_(Just after getting out Percy's reach)_

As the cloudy night kept Cloud hided from monsters and mortals eyes, he could not help but wonder 'how he was going to save Tifa and Calypso'. Millions of question race in his mind, at last he decided it was best to just pushed aside for now. Although, Sephiroth's voice was firmly ring in his mind.

'_You two have 10 days to win this war or this two…Died'_

Since Cloud was in Kain form, he thought 'Who cares if they died? They will be another casualty of war'

Before, Kain could react a small pain hit him in the left leg. He decided that it was nothing and continues on. He had a score to set with Sephiroth after all.

After all, even Cosmos says

'Love has its place, as does hate. Peace has its place, as does war. Mercy has its place, as do cruelty and revenge.' (AN: quote by Meir Kahane)

Rosemarie Guzman

_(About an hour before Kain left)_

Rumors of Lucas betrayal soon reach everyone, including the Cosmos' cabin. Rosemarie was at the arena and saw how easily he or should we say Sephiroth repel Clouds enormous sword. After word hit her cabin about Cloud leave on a quest to the riffle alone, everyone was arguing but it was not for who got to go since Cloud decided to do it alone. Rosemarie and her friend Skylar Lily, although many just call her Sky.

"We should do it" Skylar said. Sitting right across her friend, Rose, short for Rosemarie. Rose hesitated a few second later finally spoke…

"I don't know, Sky, we could get in trouble."

"Yeah, but if we don't Cloud could get seriously hurt." Skylar said in a voice that sounded very determined.

"I guess so." Rose said putting crossing her arms on her chest.

"Good so in 45 minutes we leave to help Cloud" Skylar said. She stood up and walk back to her room.

'In 45 minutes' Rosemarie thought and left to pack in her room.

Holly

_(About five minutes before Kain left)_

"Are you all set?" Holly asks herself. Holly been very loyal to chaos did not truest leaving the fate of Earth in the hands of one man much less a Soldier of Cosmos.

'All I need to do is follow him…' She thought as she and Ray, her cougar, left to Thalia's Tree. Once she arrives, she saw two girls running as fast as possible after Kain.

She started Running after them and use crossbow to shot a tracking device toward Kain's form. It nails him in the leg. Soon he is out of sight. The other girls slowdown, which have Holly a chance to catch up to them.

"Who are you?" Skylar ask pointing her daggers at holly.

"I am Holly" Holly answers pointing her crossbow at her.

"Sky put your daggers down. She is a Chaos Soldier." Rose said standing next to Sky.

"Fine Rose" Skylar said.

"What are you two doing here?" Holly ask walking toward them

"We are going to help Cloud with his quest." Skylar said very calm. It was notice that she wanted to fight the Chaos soldier.

"That's what I am doing to" Holly said trying to sound normal although she felt disgusted by the two soldiers of Cosmos.

"Well he is gone, nothing left to do" Rose said trying to be friendly with Holly after all Cosmos promotes forgiveness.

"I put a tracking device on him, you two could join me if you wish" Holly said standing toward the direction that Kain left.

"That works" Rose said and together all three of them head toward Kain's location.

_**AN: What do you guys think? Kinda short right…but the next will be better. So please review and comment. Also give me some ideas as for the actual war at camp. I think is better but yet again I don't know so please tell me in a review**_


	16. Chapter 16

Author note:

First I would like to thank n.p for the review.

So I am think that in the next chapter I will start developing Percy's love life but I need you guys to tell me in a review or on the poll. Who that person will be?

Currently the poll stands

Annabeth 1

Bianca 2

Calypso 1

Cosmos 1

OC character 0

Zoe 0

Tifa lockhart 0

No one 0

Well actually 1 for Bianca but I got a review that said pm with Bianca so…. Please vote and review….. if I get enough votes in reviews or poll the next chapter should be up by Thursday


	17. Chapter 17

_The Warriors of Chaos and Cosmos_

_**All Rights goes to Rick Riordan. All right from final fantasy dissidia goes to them the company that made it not me.**_

The poll is closed and I am not taking any more votes….sorry.

The final results are as follows:

Cosmos…7

Bianca…9

Zoe…5

OC…3

Annabeth…..1

Calypso….1

Since these are the result this will be a Percy/Bianca story.

I did not update on Friday because I left on a camping trip so no computer…

Thank you for those reviews.

Anyways here it is:

_**Skylar**_

_(Three hours after, they left Camp)_

"Hey, You, soldier of Chaos." Skylar said still mad that they had to truest a warrior of chaos.

"What!" Holly respond in a firm but annoy tone. While navigating through the narrow and unstable forest, they found their self in

"Are you sure this is the way?" Skylar said, "I can swear we have seen this tree before…" Skylar continue, taking a long look a big pine tree.

"Yes, this is the way" Holly respond a little annoy that Skylar was questioning her. After that they continue to go down a path in the deep forest. After 15 minutes or so, Rosemarie was getting tired of walking endlessly throughout the forest.

"When are we going to rest?" Rose questioning the other two persons with her to her surprise one of them answer.

"Soon enough" Holly answers as she move a branch out of her way. Which almost hit Rose but she was too tired and decided not to argue and continued.

_(After a few minutes)_

"mmmm" Holly said out loud while she stop next to a tree cover with red flowers and look at her wrist watch.

"What's wrong?" Skylar ask sitting on a rock. Within moments Rose did the same.

"It appears Cloud has stopped moving… And it right in front of us maybe 50 feet." She said while looking toward the location the watch pointed.

"Hide!" Skylar said in a fast but low scream.

"Too late" Cloud said standing in front of them.

"Cloud, is not what it looks like…"Rose started but cloud wave his hand and immediately no sound come of Rose hand. He turns his head to look at Holly…

Cloud's stared made Holly uncomfortable… Not even her could explain why? She has been with far more ugly and disgusted creatures before but Cloud's aura was far worse. It was pure black and white, as if the two where in an eternal battle seeking control of his body.

"Two warriors of Cosmos traveling with a soldier of Chaos… well that's a combination I would not have expected." Cloud said taking his eyes off Holly. Apparently Rose had gotten her voice back and said

"Please don't hurt us..."

"Now why would I do that?" Cloud said taking a few steps forward to toward them.

"You two are my comrades; there is no reason for me to hurt you." Cloud said crossing his arms and looking at the stars. After a few seconds

"Now, that warrior of Chaos is neither my friend nor my comrade" Cloud said looking at Holly. Holly took a step back. Cloud chuckle and gave Holly a smile.

"Don't worry I won't harm you" He said resting his back on to a tree. Skylar notice that Holly look a little less pale. Cloud turn towards them

"Although, we have to talk" Cloud said addressing all of us.

_**Percy**_

"So Perce I am sure you and Cloud have had some pretty funny moments can you shared them?" Ask none other than Nico. The movie was over so Percy turns the TV off. He started thinking…

"Well there was this one time than really sticks. So every ones in a while Cloud and I leave Cosmos's planet without permission. We usually just go to a near planet to party or something …you know" Percy said looking at his friends which all nodded. 

"Well I am usually the one that drives the space ship and I park it in a little alley. We walk to this club and got in…you know … we party, drank so beers, etc. Apparently at that planet beers have this weird drug… right…so I was totally high…without knowing right" Percy was about to continue when Bianca stop him

"You are only 17 and half you should not be drinking." She said very serious. Percy nodded and then said

"Well, actually I am 50017 years old…and also I don't aged so" Bianca narrow her eyes. And gave out a sighed which meant that she admitted defeat.

"Anyways," Percy started "So when it was time to go, so Cosmos didn't find out that we had left, I forgot that we walk. I spend like 5 minutes looking for parking spot where my car was even though I was walking and I was from a different planet and arrive there on a space ship... when Cloud told me the next day I felt like a complete idiot!" By the time Percy concluded everyone was laughing.

"What about Cloud?" Luke asks while trying to stop laughing.

"Oh his… is a little more embarrassing" Percy said eating a few nachos.

"Do tell?" Bianca said

"Well again we went to another planet," Percy started while his entire friends stared shaking their heads.

"See Cloud has always had this thing of saying that he did not need to get intoxicated in order to have fun, so I deiced to have some fun and got him drunk. I know, I know it was horrible on my part but I did not know he was going to do that. So Cloud being a virgin in the drinking world got really drunk off a few bears maybe 7. So eventually he started dancing funny and I thought well what's the worst that could happen?" Percy said looking at his friends. Nico, Luke, and Grover laugh a little knowing something extremely bad comes right after Percy says 'What's the worst that could happen.'

"Eventually these three girls started dancing with him" Percy continues but got cut off by Thalia

"Great bring girls into the picture"

"Anyways, eventually I lost track of him and went off to look for him. I was walking by a room and saw him making out with like six drunken girls. I thought it was hilarious until one of the girls ask

_Flashback_

'Clopud if you…rerear so smatrt explainds math' she was clearly drunk; somehow Cloud understood what she meant and said

'Alright people let's got down to math is only 3 dimensional thinking that limits our imagination. Can I take my pants off over my head? Of course not my body is in the way, but if we had asset to higher dimensions' cloud said why staring to unbutton his pants

'We could move our pants around our bodies through the fourth dimension' and his pants drop leaving him in his boxers.

'And our days of dropping pants will be over' Cloud said and kick his pants

"Oh man that can't get any worse" Juniper said

"Wait…wait give me a second." Percy said

'Now do any of you like the moon?' Cloud asks them.

'We all do' they said

'Well get ready to see the dark side of the moon' He said and turn around so his back was facing them and bend forward

'And here is your Uranus'

_Flashback end_

Everyone including Percy was on the floor laughing.

"Dude…that could not have happened" Grover said sitting down next to juniper. After Grover was sitting down Juniper wrap her arm around Grover's waist, which cause him to turn red.

"It did" Percy said sitting next to Bianca

"PERCY!" Bianca scream really loud

"What?" Percy said rubbing his ears. 'Bianca has some scream' Percy thought

"Look!" Bianca said pointing to the table behind Percy.

"Really Brother" Cloud said in a very low and deadly tone

"Ah! Man" Percy said turning around

"I just want to report that I caught two warriors of Cosmos and one Warriors of Chaos following me" Cloud said. His eyes showing no emotions

"Who?" Percy and Luke said at the same time.

"Rosemarie, Skylar and Holly, Should I make them turn back?" Cloud answer/ask

"No maybe they could help you in your quest." Percy said while Luke nodded.

"Very well, and Perce" Cloud said

"Yes" Percy answer

"I'll have your head for that." Clouds said and wave his hand troughs the image

"Well is two in the morning" Luke said while getting up

"Yeah we should go too" Everyone said getting up

"Bianca I need to talk to you first." Percy said

Bianca

"Okay" Bianca answer sitting back down

Once everyone left Percy took a sit across her. Bianca had no idea what he wanted to talk about.

"I need you to keep an eye on our warriors" Percy finally said. Bianca was a little confused considering that the was Percy's job

"But is that not your Job?" She asks. Percy nodded but look a bit sad

"It appears I did not do that great considering two left after Cloud." He stated looking at his feet.

"That is not your fault" Bianca said Giving Percy a little hug.

"Hey Bianca why are you hugging me and I being meaning to ask you shouldn't you be like 14 instead of 18" Percy said while Bianca let go of him

"Oh that well you look kinda sad… anyways I am 18 when Cosmos brought me back she let me aged for 4 years because I did not wanted to be 14" Bianca said flushing a little.

"Oh cool" Percy said sitting up

"Well that will be all" Percy continues and Bianca got up and left.

Cloud

Cloud was clearly pissed. He kept telling himself I'll have his head. Cloud turn around to see three very confuse girls, their faces were priceless. They were sitting on a large boulder. Cloud clears his trough

"Long story" Cloud said while the three girls nodded.

"It will seem you three are coming with me so get on" He said and transform into Kain and then to a Dragon. Skylar, Rosemarie, and Holly got on him and soon enough Kain and his new quest partners were off to find and destroy the Riffle.

**Well that is all for now. The scene with Cloud drank came from **_**The Big Bang Theory. **_**Also don't forget to review. Remember those reviews make authors happy…well at least most of them. So please review and until next time peace.**

**Next time will more than like be Wednesday. **


	18. Chapter 18

Okay guys so here is the deal: I am going to start from the beginning meaning i am going to take the story down and start from chapter one.

The ocs will be kept I just hate how the begins is in first POV and the end is in Third POV . maybe i should just re update the chapters what do u think?


	19. Chapter 19

Sorry for not updating. I need to reread PJ and the Heroes of Olympus stories. SO i have the next chapter almost ready. it will be updated at maybe midnight Easter time. so yeah thxs guys.


	20. Chapter 20

_The Warriors of Chaos and Cosmos_

_**All Rights goes to Rick Riordan. All right from final fantasy dissidia goes to them the company that made it not me.**_

"…_**." This means conversation**_

'…' _**means thoughts.**_

Holly

"Cloud don't u think we should stop and take a break?" Holly asks worry that it was getting hard to stay awake.

"I mean I had to wake up Skylar and Rose twice before they fall to their deaths." She continues to tell Cloud.

"Fine, I guess we can take a short break…." Cloud answer and a few minutes later he starter to decent.

The moment Cloud hit the ground Skylar and Rose starter to make a small camp and within minutes fell asleep next to each other. Holly on the other hand was having more problems falling asleep. The main reason was Cloud's present. She finally stops trying and decide to tell Cloud to leave.

'how should I ask him?' She wonders. Finally making up her mind she starter….

Cloud

'….. I had forgotten how nice been on earth was…..' From the corner of his eye, he notices Holly moving into a sitting position.

'Ugh…. What does she want now?'

"Cloud?" She ask turning to look at him.

"What do you want?" He ask not really caring much for whatever that may be.

"Well,… I can't sleep with you here." She responded. Cloud could tell the way she said meant she was not sure how he was going to take it.

A few minutes pass and Cloud did not answer her. Once Holly notice that he had ignore her, she got mad and went to where he was sitting.

" HEY, I am talking to you" She scream in Cloud's ear not loud enough to wake Skylar nor Rose.

"What do you want?" Cloud responded trying hard not to laugh at how mad she got.

"I want you to leave, so that I may sleep." She responded.

"Fine, don't get kill my those manikins?" he said and got up and left the camp.

Holly

'Jerk'

Cloud

Cloud had been walking for 10 minutes, he finally decides to stop and climb a tree were he would rest.

'Okay this is a good spot. I am close enough to get to them in case something happens.' He thought. About 15 minutes later he gave into his fatigued and fell asleep.

(AN: The following Dream will be in the 1st point of view. And it will not make sense. It's here for you guys to remember it until it becomes important… so good luck)

Cloud's dream

"Cloud wake up! It's almost time to get ready to open the store." I hear someone say from the living room of my house.

"I am coming honey" I responded. I put on the first clean shirt and pants I found and head towards her.

"Well hey sleepy head" She said and gave me a big smile; I could not help but smile back. Her appearance was extremely beautiful. She was maybe 5.3 feet tall. She was wearing a pink dress and a yellow jacket over it. Her hair was wavy, long enough that it touches her hips. It was tie in a ponytail and she had place a red ribbon on the ponytail.

"How did you sleep?" she asks me while she walks towards me.

"Good" I said.

"Just good?" she said while stops inches away from me. I really wanted to ask who she was but my voice was already taken.

"yea….." I said smiling at her. She frowns, and I automatically felt extremely bad but I just laugh and hug her.

"Wait shouldn't we go open the store?" I ask her in a whisper next to her ear.

"Yeah, come on" she said and left my embrace. And walk towards the door while I just stood there.

"Oh and Cloud…" she starter as she turn around "good morning" and gave me a smile.

Dream end

(AN: see I told you it would not make sense. Hehe)

"Hey Cloud… Where are you?" Skylar scream. That scream got Cloud out of his Dream.

'Ugh its morning….i over slept.' He jumps from the tree he had slept on and landed next to Skylar.

"I am here" He responded.

"Well good it's time for breakfast" she responded and walk towards camp.

"okay" cloud said and follow her to the camp.

'Who was that girl? ... Why did I have that dream…? I don't remember that memory….' I should really keep my imagination at bay.' Cloud thought as he took his seat next to Rose.

**Percy**

"ugh" Percy moan as the sun rays hit his face.

"Aw" Percy said as he stretches his muscles.

'Maybe I should go an eat breakfast with the other warriors…. Yeah I am going to do that' Percy quickly went to take a shower and got dress in his usual faded jeans and black shirt.

As Percy was getting ready to leave a sharp whistle starter to go off in his head…

'What the hell!' Percy thought as he felt to his knees.

'Percy can you hear me!' a loud scream echo in his head. After a few minutes the same scream was yelling again.

"YES STOP SCREAMING" Percy shouted to no one.

'Jezz. You don't have to be so rude' the voice said.

"What or who are you? That voice sounds familiar do I know you?" Percy said standing up. A few minutes pass before Percy got a respond.

'Well I am not a what, I am a person. And yes do did know me. I can't reveal who I am or your brain may fry. Just know that I am a friend and that. We are coming to your location, I just need you to keep Cloud and you from dying…. Do you understand?'

"Cloud and I will be fine but We won't truest someone that we have no idea who they are." Percy said looking around…

'WELL, JUST KEEP SAFE. We'll explain everything once we get there. Oh by the way, YOU AND CLOUD ARE IDIOTS for what you guys did'

"Wait what we did? What are you talking about?" Percy ask confuse.

' I don't have time to explain just truest me and Percy…'

"yea?" Percy responded

'Promised to keep Cloud safe' the voice said and it sounded as if had changed a little. ' maybe it is a different person'

"I will" Percy said. And the loud sharp whistle return and Percy felt to his knees again. Once the sound had finally stop Percy notice that only a few minutes had pass.

'I am going to be late.' Percy thought as he run out of the door. He was running so fast that he did not had time to avoid Bianca, who was also running toward the cafeteria that the Warriors of Cosmos had set up.

"Bianca, are you okay?" Percy ask helping her up.

"Ah" Bianca moans as she got up.

_Meanwhile_

Rose

Rose let out a breath she was holding.

'Skylar is so lucky. A few hours of being around Cloud and its already getting piggyback rides from him.' Rose took a deep breath and saw as Skylar surprised Cloud by jumping on his back.

"Skylar…. Stop playing around its time to get moving" Cloud said getting her off of him.

Skylar look a bit sad and just stared at him.

"Aw come on. You know it true. We need to be serious." Cloud said and transform into his Kain Form and finally into his Dragon form.

**Sorry for the short chapter but that is all i could rewrite since my computer shut down when the power went out. i promise another chapter tomorrow. BTW i need help. making the well... u know the love parts between Bianca and percy... if anyone want to help plz pm me and dont forget to review. thxs. i decied just to upadate this chapter **


End file.
